Collection of Oneshots
by Alaska McCormick
Summary: Yuhi-San and I make a little keyword-contest. This here is the outcome of the keywords she gave me. Have fun :.) I do not own Red vs. Blue or Halo. Only my OC Alaska is my personal character. Please only constructive criticism. :-) Thank you :-)
1. Homevideos - Tucker and Epsilon

It had taken hours for Tucker to drive through the desert. Since he had been under the sands, he so fucking hated that desert. He just wanted to go to a beach, laying in a hammock and having some chicks around. But the only chick around was a bossy ex-Freelancer who was even meaner than the Meta. And this guy already had been fucking creepy.

Letting his head sink down on the back rest on the back seat, the teal soldier only sighed. Lucky him they were three people, so Caboose was on the passenger seat and obviously annoying Wash who was trying to drive through the desert without getting them stuck in the next dune. "Come on Caboose, can't you go to sleep or just fucking shut up?!" asked the Freelancer the crazy one of the team with an almost pleading tune in his voice. He could understand Wash. But Tucker didn't think of helping him. Since Church was gone, that dick had always annoyed him to no end. Now that Wash was here and Caboose obviously was dotty about him, Tucker had at least his peace. Closing his eyes, the swords wielder dozed a bit, dreaming of a beach, a nice drink and some sweet chicks around there.

But why the fuck was Wash suddenly appearing in that dream and telling him to wake up? What the…? Grumbling and grunting the Spartan awoke and lift up. They had come to a halt at the old base of O'Malley. Oh right, bad memories. Right after that he had to accompany an alien on his quest and got pregnant with an parasitic alien embryo which was crashing out of his belly soon after. The scar across his tummy was still visible as Doc had fucking poorly patched him up, always saying he was no doctor and fighting against fainting. That fucking dick was whether a doc nor a Samaritan. That guy was a fucking douche bag!

Scratching the itching scar the teal soldier got out of the car to find a tree, or something that at least would look like a tree to follow nature's call.

As he was done, he toddled back to the team, who was already again arguing about something with Carolina. But thanks to Wash, nobody got hurt severely. Even though he couldn't stop the teal Freelancer from hitting Grifs head. If she only had halfway the strength of Tex, then Grif would have a headache for the next four hours. But Tucker didn't feel any pity for the orange dick sucker. He just felt pity for himself that he wasn't at that that beach with his drinks and chicks. By the way… If they were driving for longer, he could easy chill in the backseat of the car and watch some of his homevideos. That would surely help to kill the time. Tucker grinned and already was really looking forward on doing so.

Stretching his sore limbs, the sword wielder went back to the car, where Caboose already came running towards him. "Tucker! Tucker!" Said Spartan only groaned. If Wash was nowhere to be seen, the crazy dick already came aiming at him. "What?" Asked Tucker a bit annoyed, already expecting an idiotic question or statement. But as Caboose said that they had forgotten Epsilon, his adrenaline was on 1000 in one second. "You did what?!" His voice got as high pitched as Alpha-Church's. But that didn't stop him from making fun of him all the time.

But before they were really able to start a big search and rescue mission, a little hologram appeared besides Tucker. They didn't forgot Epsilon. But the news following weren't any better. At least for Tucker. Whilst Caboose was toddling away, obviously relieved that Epsilon was here and already forgetting why he had been so upset, the teal solder turned to the A.I. Eying him closely. "You're fucking short, what happened to you? You got laundered too hot?"

"No, I adjusted my size to the place on the storage unit I have. And as you see, there's not much space on the storage unit for me. Otherwise someone as important as me would be bigger." Stated the hologram with a slightly annoyed tone, turning around to Tucker.

"Yeah, yeah, where have you been all the time anyway?" Asked Tucker slightly annoyed about Caboose making a fuss about nothing and Epsilon being a dick as usual.

"Oh, I made some space on your storage unit for me." Said the hologram in a matter-of-fact-manner, before adding: "But dude, seriously, did you once thought about cleaning up your storage? It's fucking stuffy and dirty in there. Lucky you, you got me to clean up the dirty shit."

Tucker froze immediately. Dirty shit? He wasn't really… He couldn't be serious… He wouldn't…

As if Epsilon had read his thoughts that asshole stated. "I deleted your Homvideo-folder. Seriously, what fucking shit are you having on your storage unit?"

"It's no shit! It's important stuff for me! You bastard didn't seriously delete that folder, didn't you" Now Tuckers adrenaline was again on 2000. The threat in his voice was clearly audible. Although it also sounded pleading.

"Of course I did, how am I supposed to find place on the storage unit otherwise?" That guy really was serious about the deletion of the files.

"You can't just delete something from the storage unit! They're private!" Exclaimed the teal Spartan while looking at the little hologram of Epsilon. The whole time while they were traveling through a hot desert, he hadn't shown up. Caboose even thought they had forgotten him at the base what Tucker first tempted to exclaim an incredulous 'What?!'

But Caboose and the desert, of which Tucker was already fed up enough with, now that A.I. showed up, telling him he deleted the folder of his Homevideos to get space?! And that his storage unit was stuffy and dirty?!

"The storage unit is property of the Army, so nothing on that is private." Stated the hologram. It was hovering on the level of Tuckers head. And this Spartan was really tempted to place a fist in Epsilons face. But it was a hologram. And too tiny to only hit its head. "But the folder on it was private! How am I supposed to kill the time when I'm bored?"

"How about reading a book? Or, for once, really being on watch duty?"

"I am on watch duty!" retorted the Swords wielder.

"Yeah, but that's not exactly the same watch duty I always sent you on." The glee in Epsilons voice was clearly audible, what made Tucker even more furious.

"First it was Alpha-Church, not you, you asshole." Statet Tucker drily while his eyes under the helmet narrowed. "And second: It's also my duty to watch the videos, otherwise they'll get dusty!"

"Videos can't get dusty you idiot."

"But the storage unit!"

"Which you wouldn't clean, even when there was a folder as twice as big on it."

"You wouldn't have to make yourself comfortable on my storage unit! That's a dick move! How about Caboose?!" Now the teal soldier slowly got really angry.

"Caboose's storage unit looks the same as it must look in his head." Stated Epsilon. Okay that was a point. You'll get insane only by being close to Caboose. How must it feel to be in his head or storage unit? Automatically Tucker thought about Alpha-Church who once had been in Cabooses head. How did he stay sane anyway?

"Then… Then… Why didn't you go to Grif?!"

"Do I want to get smoked alive?"

"And Simmons?!"

"With the kiss-ass? No thanks! 'Sides, he has many important information. Not as important as me, but important."

"You're an asshole. What about Sarge?"

"Don't speak huckleberry."

"Carolina?"

"Am I fucking suicidal?"

There was a long silence in which they just stared at each other, before Epsilon slowly, but warningly said: "And don't get the idea I would go back to Agent Washington." He spat out the name in disgust what made Tucker blink in confusion. He really must hate that guy. But Tucker always thought that Wash must hate Epsilon for what happened, not the other way around.

"So there's only me left where you could go."

"Exactly."

"But why did you had to delete that folder?! Couldn't you have taken something else to delete?" Again Tucker whined about the loss of the folder.

"The other things were too important to be deleted. Like manuals."

"Fuck the manuals! I push buttons until it works! You could have fucking delete them, not my beloved homevideos!"

To calm down, Tucker exhaled loudly, saying to himself: "Luckily I have some of them on the storage of the base computer…"

"You mean the folder 'Homevideo Base'?" Asked a voice behind the teal soldier what made him jump. "Fuck Wash, don't scare me to death!"

Said person obviously wasn't much listening to the cursing of his team member as he added to his previous comment: "I deleted that folder as there was a need for this space." Wash casually walked away, gathering the soldiers to take up the travel again. "Hey and what about my fucking needs?!"

"First you're a toey pervert. Some deprivation won't hurt you. And second your needs aren't that important."

"They are even more important!" Now Tuckers voice began to crack. He was desperate. Did they really delete all his movies? All his movies he had collected with lot of passion and lot of effort? And now they just deleted it?! Were they completely insane?! He was making a sound as if he was about to cry in this very moment.

"Did you at least make a backup?" Now he was turning again to Epsilon.

"Do I look like a fucking computer?"

"Fuck you…"


	2. Bad Jokes - Wash and Tucker

"That was the worst joke ever, Tucker. Of all time." Wash was outside on the roof of the base and observing the base of the reds through the spyglass on the rifle. It was a normal day on the blue base in Valhalla and Wash and Tucker were on duty. Caboose was doing something else, as you weren't really able to use him as a responsible scout.

Okay, cut that, anybody here was responsible in any way. Not because they were Sim Troopers, because they were idiots. Zooming in, Wash could see Sarge and Lopez at the Warthog. Sarge was standing around while Lopez was doing something. Looked like repairs after Wash stopped the Warthog with an EMP-Bomb. Simmons was also somewhere there, obviously also working at the car to impress Sarge and make clear that he was better than the walking talking can. The smell in the nose of the freelancer told him, that Donut was making muffins again. And a faint cloud of smoke from a close-by cliff indicated that Grif again was doing nothing.

"Okay, okay. How about this one. Once there was a African, an American and a Japanese guy…"

Wash didn't listen to Tuckers jokes. They were so fucking bad. Not bad in the meaning that they would get funny if they're bad enough. Just bad. Also this one here was a pretty bad one. "Couldn't come up with a better joke than that? That was even worse than the last."

"Hey at least I'm trying! Ya know, it isn't that easy to always come up with new ones."

"If you ever come up with new stuff…"

"Hey have something like a joke-book around to learn new ones?"

"No, but as long as you're not coming up with knock-knock-jokes…"

"Hey these jokes remind me of a computer we had to deal with in the base of O'Malley."

"So?"

"Yeah, man! That guy was annoying, always talking with his robotic voice the computers in the early 20ieth century used to talk. And always those shitty knock-knock-jokes! Dude, that gary-Guy was a pretty annoying pal."

"Wait a second, Gary you said?"

"Yeah, he introduced himself as Gary, why?"

"Well, I used to know him as Gamma. Until Wyoming gave him the name Gary."

"Yeah? Was he always that annoying?"

"Even more as Wyoming had the same kind of bad humor. Imagine 2 hours of traveling in a space shuttle and these two always making those jokes."

"Urgh, bad thing then."

"Who are you telling that…. I was always relieved to fall unconscious when I got hurt during a mission with him. So I wouldn't hear his stupid jokes."

"Would have wanted that too man."

Simmons jumped up and ran into the base as black smoke was coming out of the entrance. Obviously Donut again burnt the muffing and perhaps the whole kitchen. So they would be occupied for the moment.

Letting the rifle sink, Wash allowed his eyes to get use to how they were used normally and looked around. It was the same fucking view as every fucking day they got stuck here.

Now also Lopez and Sarge were gone, obviously also helping out in the base as the black smoke got more. Seems like Simmons and Donut didn't achieve until now.

Tucker was now telling all the knock knock jokes he had. Caboose helped him in always asking who was there. Wash only rolled his eyes. As he looked back to the red base, he could now also see Grif returning and entering the base. The smoke hadn't lessened. And Grif was only appearing because Sarge had knocked the stuffing out of him over the radio. They didn't knew, but Wash had tapped their radio. So they could hear everything they were talking. But his team members slowly got on his nerves.

"Could you stop telling those fucking bad jokes?!"

"Then I have some of mine for you."

"No, fucking tell new ones!"

"So should I tell those I learnt from Grif?"

"For the love of god, no. Wait a moment, you did what?!"

"I listened to the jokes Grif was telling Simmons over the radio."

"I tapped the radio to get information about their strategies, not to learn stupid jokes!"


	3. Rock Bottom - Ala (OC) and Tucker

The day had really started bad. Fucking bad. Ala had dreamt of long gone times, friends and adventures, only to wake up and find herself in a fucking desert. On top of all she had to wake up her lazy team member, only to walk in on a sleeping Tucker. A completely naked sleeping Tucker. Well, laying on his tummy, butt towards the door, the girl couldn't resist. Silently taking out the pistol, she loaded a single bullet in the ammo, aimed for the butt of the black guy and unerringly hit the right butt cheek. In the same second, the black guy shot up with a loud howl, jumping about a meter above ground and holding his butt. Lucky for him the bullet was only a rubber one. But it would hurt him nonetheless. Waiting until the howling, bickering and cursing cooled off a bit, the girl hear a mumbled "You bitch, that hurt!" But she pretended to not have heard him as she walked away, informing Tucker: "You better be fully armored on the parade ground in five minutes. Otherwise the chief will punish you again. The fourth time this week for coming too late." And the week had only four days until now – it was Thursday.

Standing on the parade ground the soldier with the midnight blue armor and white blue helmet, underarm and hip pads, waited for the morning assembly.

But before the commander was able to do that, a 'fump' was audible and soon after a fountain of blood, hair, brain and bones splashed out of the left side of the commanders head. Instead of running to the chief, he was dead anyway, the instincts of the former special troops training kicked in as Ala immediately crouched down and took her gun, now again normal bullets in it and searched for the enemy. But obviously the gunman had been a sniper, so he was far away. Another shot made sand and dirt fly into the air as it hit the ground where Ala was standing some moments before. Only her reaction made her jump away in time. The scientist of the group she had to guard weren't that lucmy. One after another fell in the hail of bullets, until only Ala was left.

Late as always and a bad feeling for the right moment, Tucker came out of the base. "Dude, what the fuck is going on here?" Asked the teal soldier confused as he saw the chief nd the scientists laying lifeless in the sand. The blood was soaked up by the dry ground before a blood puddle was able to form.

"We're under attack. Get down you idiot! Now!" Ordered the blue Spartan her comrade, who was more ducking because a bullet whistled past his head than because of the order. It was damn close. But at least Ala knew now where the sniper was. Quickly grabbing the still confused solder by the collar, she dragged him along to the wall of the base where they were out of the shooting angle of the sniper. But still were bullets hitting the ground. Obviously he wanted to be sure that they would stay in place.

"It's rare to hear from a chick to get down, ya don't seem…"

"Not the time for your horny jokes Tucker. Better use that little space in your head to find a way out and a hideout here."

"Aw come on!"

Ala ignored him while she was scanning the area. But instead of a hideout, she saw something else. "Oh fuck! The sniper is giving coverage to a group of aliens, better we move our asses out of here!"

"I would even move your pretty ass too."

"Tucker!"

"Okay, okay. Why don't we look for the shelter over there?" Almost chilled pointing over to the temple where they had been working on the last weeks. And why didn't he said that earlier. "Okay, you first, I occupy the sniper and the aliens."

"Count to three babe?"

"NOW!" Pushing Tucker in the back and make him stumble forward the teal Spartan finally moved his ass over to the temple. His teammate put away the gun and took out her two machine-guns from the holsters on her back, as she began to shoot on the two groups at the same time. While she was running halfway sideward to keep both enemies in check, she ran after Tucker, who shortly after her closed and locked the temple for good measure. They already had found out how this worked after the archaeologist locked it down some weeks ago and used three days to get the unlocking mechanism working.

As they finally were in and sure that the portal door would stand the attacks of the Aliens outside, Ala was able to relax a bit. Letting the empty ammo sliding out of the guns and replacing it with others, she held them some moments in her hands. The gun barrels were glowing slightly red because they ran hot during the full-automatic fire.

"Geeeh, that was fucking close." Exhaled Ala after she put the machine-guns back in the holster on her back. Now glancing over to Tucker. "Couldn't you have chosen another time to hit the rock bottom?!" Asked the white armored soldier the other one. Thinking of it. She hadn't been better earlier. They were bickering and discussing about nonsense while fighting an army of Special Forces.

"Guys, what's up here?" There was a voice from one of the dark tunnels behind them. Immediately pulling out her gun and pointing at the formless shadow, Ala narrowed her eyes to see something. But that darkness was thicker than a sandstorm. "Get out of there, and show your hands." As asked, two hands appeared, followed by a pink armor. "Gosh Donut! If you want to get killed keep on with that!" Ranted Tucker, also being highly alerted and his weapon in position to shoot.

"I- I'm sorry! I didn't meant to startle you! I was here to check if everything is okay! The chief sent me! And then suddenly I heard shooting and the door closing! I wanted to look what happened and you were here and the door locked and…"

"It's okay Donut." Interrupted Ala the obviously shocked soldier. "Just tell us next time when you are around. "How did you get in here anyway? I didn't see you go into the temple." Asked Ala curious, she had been outside since about two hours and hadn't seen Donut entering the temple ruin.

"There's a secret entry some kilometers away. The chief wanted me to check that also, so I decided to check it from the back to front."

"Where's this secret entry?"

Donut pointed to a point away from the banging and crashing on the door. "About five kilometers I guess."

Shortly Ala calculated the chances. "Okay, you will go when the nightfall comes. Go directly to the base you guys are. Tucker, you know where it is?"

"Valhalla, according to Caboose." The tone was cautious and a bit annoyed as you never knew what was true and what not of Cabooses narratives.

"Y'know where Valhalla is?" Now Tucker was talking to Donut. The pink soldier nodded. "Okay, then go. Tell the guys we hide ourselves in the temple at the base buried under the sands. We need their help against the Aliens. Now go!" That only the message 'Their buried under the sands' would come to the teams wasn't really to be seen then by the two remaining soldiers as Donut turned around and ran as if the devil was right at his heels.

Now the teal soldier dropped to the ground carefully, to not hit the hurt butt cheek and took off his helmet. "Gosh what a day to start."

"What you say…" Stated Ala, thinking of her start, seeing a naked tucker sleeping soundly.

"Hey why don't'cha come over here and sit down with me?"

"I'm observing the gate. Rather die in battle than during a nice chat."

"Aw come on! It's always nice to have a chick beside ya to talk to."

"Can't say the same."

"Ouch. That's unfair, ya have me, the love doctor in persona!"

Now Ala turned slightly around without letting the gate out of sight as she mustered the other soldier, sitting slightly to the left side to not burden his right side of the ass too much.

"Rock bottom the third, Tucker. How does it come that you didn't got a chick until now? Not even one with feathers?"

"Hey those are chickens, not chicks. And 'sides, how am I supposed to get a chick when you're the only one around?"

"Got a point, but no thanks anyway."

"Other way around I never see you with guys."

"Because there are none who are really of interest for me in personal way."

"And if ya could choose?"

"Rather stay alone. At least I know now what was meant with the annoying horny guy of blue team." She had beard about that. Tucker was famous all around for that.

Tucker monitored the soldier standing a bit away from him, observing the door who was quaking from the hits, but not wavering.

"What's your full name by the way?"

"Alaska."

Suddenly, the teal soldier didn't seem to be so keen on cuddling with her anymore. Ala was sure he was paling under his dark skin. Raising an eye ridge, because the situation was so weird, she couldn't help but grin. Suddenly this bigmouthed idiot gets totally silent.

"Somethings the matter?"

"I- uh- just had some bad experiences with Freelancers."

"Okay? And why does that bother me?"

"Because your name is Alaska, every soldier there has the name of an American State."

"I'm German by the way. And there Alaska is an officially accepted prename for a child. So that's why my parents named me that."

Tucker relaxed visibly. "Phew, I just thought you're one of those crazy guys too."

"Nope, but I know a lot about them. It occurred that I patched North and South back together as the Spaceship of them crashed. So they told me a lot."

"Yeah but still you're no real Freelancer."

"Maybe, but still a member of a special troops platoon. So I could kill you nonetheless in your sleep."

Again Tucker seemed to try to get some distance between them. Obviously he had made some bad experiences with Special Forces. Especially the ones called 'Freelancer'

But after some minutes, the teal guy again took the word. He seemed to have gotten over the first shock of being stuck with an ancient Special Forces platoon member in an old temple ruin.

"Then the nickname Ala is from your real name?"

"Exactly."

"So I really understand why you introduced yourself only as Ala."

"Bright spark, exactly. Don't really like to be called Alaska. Even though my armor color ironically is white with blue pads."

"Yeah? So why did you change the color?"

"To stay under the radar. I didn't want to be recognized as Ala from the Special Forces platoon 2. Keeps a lot of trouble away when I'm undercover."

There was again silence between the two where they only were listening to the occasional banging and crashing when someone again was trying to break the door just by force.

As it became silent, it must be around midnight, Ala also slowly cooled down a bit and finally sat down on the ground, but with enough space between her and Tucker. But the guy already had come closer again. Obviously he didn't see that of a danger in her as when she would be a Freelancer."

"Ya really don't want to get closer a bit?"

"I'm not cold. So I don't see why."

"Ya're frigid."

"You will know, love doctor…"

"Why don't we get a bit closer? Ya know, chances are high that we die in here, so why not having a bit fun? Bow chicka bow wow!"

"Rather die as a virgin. If you do it, not my problem."

"Hey from where…?! Uhm, never mind."

"You really are a virgin? Pretty bigmouthed when there's nothing behind it." Stated Ala with an amused smile, looking at her team mate from the corner of her eyes. It was visible now as she also had taken off her helmet and the braid of black hair fell down her back.

"Ahm, well, chicks are running after me, but that doesn't mean that the love doctor is taking every chick passing by. Bow chicka bow wow!"

"Again a rock bottom Tucker. You know you sound pretty desperate. Seems like you're not able to choose the right out of these 'masses' of chicks around?" She had Tucker clearly in a dead end. And she loved it to tease people a bit.

"Hey come on! How am I supposed to find a chick in the army?"

"I suppose you joined the army to be more interesting for the girls? Tze, tze, tze, looks like you got yourself into a scrape."

"Well, all the girls I met were already girlfriends of someone, like Tex, or just not my style, like Grifs sister. But ya would fit in my dating rules just perfect, so what do ya mean babe?"

"As said, rather die as a virgin. Or rather have something with the aliens out there."

"That's gross!"

"You will know…"

"I know it believe me. It's gross. Got knocked up by an alien."

"So? Then why don't you send your baby out there to make them stop."

"Junior's dead."

"You don't seem very sad about that."

"Well live goes on, so if I have chicks, I can get over such things fast."

"You're a bad dad."

"Well at least I'm not as fri- Wait a sec, now I get it! Ya already have a guy ready, haven't ya?"

"Maybe. And if you don't shut the fuck up immediately I'll shoot you a second asshole."

They bickered for some more hours. Ala didn't shoot him a second asshole during this time but she kicked the other butt cheek. So Tucker had only the option of laying on his belly, what meant to have his face in the sand or standing around. And it happened really often that the teal soldier crashed onto his nose because he just fell asleep still standing. It really looked pretty funny. And Ala didn't hold back with her laughter when Tucker again was laying on his nose and grumbling and cursing. Sure, she was the reason why his butt hurt, but he if he wouldn't be sleeping naked, he wouldn't have gotten shot by her.

Sometime after Donut left Tucker also tried to make a distresscall again and again, but obviously the command didn't send help. Obviously it was because of his dumb 'Bow chicka bow wow!' he always used to exclaim after the distresscall.

Really, who would think that the call was urgent and that they need help when the call was ended with such a phrase?


	4. Jetpack - Wash, Tucker and Caboose

Seriously, Wash was beginning to ask himself why the heck he ever came on the idea of showing Caboose and Tucker how to use a jetpack. Did he hit his head or was he just somehow crazy?

Still calmly explaining how to use these jetpacks, he could see that Tucker as well as Caboose were already fiddling with the joysticks.

Last night, or better early this morning, as the former Freelancer finally found sleep, he decided to give his to blue comrades a crash course how to fly with jetpacks. And how to handle them. But now he was almost convinced that his idea was absolutely catastrophic. As he got up in the morning after almost no sleep, Wash went to search in the storage area for jetpacks. It wasn't like he woke up by himself, but as it was Cabooses turn to make breakfast, he and Tucker would wake up every morning by the loud sound of crashing when the pans again went flying through the room when Caboose wanted to make stirred eggs. For that you need to stir them, logically, but in Cabooses logic it meant to put the eggs into a pot, closing the lid and throwing it through the kitchen. No wonder did they have to order new dishes every now and then at the command.

First it already began in finding and preparing the jetpacks. They had as trice as long as normally because Wash had to stop these two from blowing themselves and him up as they were fiddling with the fuel. After that, they began to put on the pack. Tucker managed it halfway with some instructions of his leader. Caboose on the other hand had put on the jetpack upside down. How the heck ever he had achieved that, because on the lower part of the jetpack were the belts for the legs. But he somehow achieved it. Quickly helping Caboose putting the jetpack the right way around, before he would shoot himself into the ground head first. And in Cabooses' case, it really was possible that he would do that. Wash didn't had his jetpack on, as he first wanted to be sure the other two could start and maneuver and land properly before he would give flight lessons to them.

As Caboose finally was ready, Wash stepped back and shortly checked the security belts of the two. So they wouldn't slip out of the belts during flight.

"Okay guys, as we already got that far…" Washs voice was dripping from sarcasm as they already used half of the morning only to get the jetpacks ready and mounted. Sighting, the Freelancer just looked at the two and again asked himself why the fuck he had gotten such a horrible idea. He must be suicidal or somehow masochistic to do that. "Now, start your engine by pressing this button. Tucker you first." Wash showed the button by taking up the jetpack and showing the button on the right side of the engine. It was a bit under the height of the elbow and reachable without too much contortions. But it was also placed there to not put the engine out by accident.

The teal Spartan did as asked and managed it to start the engine and cautiously lift off. "Yeah! Look at that! I'm fucking flying! Now I'm really getting a chicks-magnet!"

"If you manage to fly with it and not just hovering over the same spot. Now move." Stated Wash drily.

Tucker began to move, first again cautious but soon he got more confident and increased the speed. "Good Tucker, try to get a feeling for the engine. But don't get too over-"

A loud crashing interrupted Washs phrase and a low 'Ouch!' made the Freelancer sight. Tucker wouldn't be Tucker if he wouldn't get too confident in things and then mess it up. Like now. He had crashed into a rock. The only bigger rock in a diameter of several kilometers.

"If you would mind to peel yourself off the rock we could try it again."

"That fucking hurt man! There's an edge on this rock! It hit me right in the balls!" The whining from Tucker was muffled as he still was fighting with the pain of the edge hitting the armor between his legs.

"Yeah. Wouldn't be that bad if it would cool down your Libido a bit."

"What laboratory?" The dark blue soldier was still searching for the start-button, but on the wrong side. Well, Wash would let him search a bit longer so he first could give Tucker some instructions.

"No laboratory Caboose!"

Hours later, Tucker finally managed to fly with the jetpack without crashing into a boulder, a tree or something else. Wash had chosen a place where there are not much things around in a wide range. So they would be able to mostly concentrate on flying and not on not hitting objects.

"Okay Caboose, did you find the Start-Button?" Asked Wash a bit unnerved. Tucker was back on the ground and had turned his engine off to let him and the engine cool down a bit.

"No, I think they hid this thing from me." Answered the dark blue soldier in his stoic voice.

"They didn't hide it, you're just looking at the wrong spot."

Although hiding the start-button – or the whole jetpack – from Caboose wouldn't be that an irrational idea.

Going over to Caboose and starting the engine, Wash only sighed as this Spartan also slowly began to move upwards.

"I'm sure you hid it."

"Yeah, why should I hide only the fucking Start-Button?"

"Because you like to start again and again."

"Come on, move." Washs voice already began to get higher as used. He really wasn't the most sane guy in this galaxy – How should he after all he went through – But he surely wasn't the craziest. Caboose beat him well in that.

Stepping back some steps, the Freelancer observed how Caboose slowly began to move. Suddenly the dark blue soldier began to turn around himself like a spintop.

"Caboose! Stop that!" Washs voice really was high by now. And he was fucking convinced that his idea was the worst he ever had.

"I caaaan't! I'm too faaaaast!" The whirling stretched the words to a ridiculous length.

"Wait I help you!" Now it was tucker who jumped on the back of Caboose and tried to stop the turning, but he made it only worse as they were spinning now together in an even faster pace. But the additional weight of the teal soldier made them go down and soon the jetpack made an emergency stop because it was about to overheat. Cabooses feet had scratched over the ground and swirled up a lot of dirt and dust, whilst Tucker had gotten flipped off and now was laying upside down against the boulder he had already hit before. After some moments, he seemed to regain his senses so far to stand up and staggering around the boulder. If that rock wouldn't be there, he would have kissed the ground several times now, muttering with a slurry voice: "I think I'm going to feed the plants with my breakfast…" before disappearing behind the rock.

Caboose was still laying on his tummy in the dirt, babbling: "Weeeh, I have my own carousel in my head, and it's going round and round and round and round and round and round…"

Whilst Tucker was throwing up and Caboose enjoyed the trip on the imaginary carousel, Wash only slapped his hand against the helmet, approximately on this space the forehead would be. Really bad idea Agent Washington. And he also would have to show how to fly a jetpack also to Sarge, Donut, Simmons and Grif. Gosh, what a day…

"Are you ready now?"

"Yes, another round with the funny rollercoaster!"

"No Caboose, it's no rollercoaster it's a jetpack!" Explained Wash with a sight. It was late afternoon now and Caboose hadn't really learned much more. After Tucker and he were halfway back to normal they again tried it.

Once Caboose had shot up in the air like a rocket with speed unit and some seconds later crashed down like a rock. The other times they had to fish him out of the water of the nearby river and the other times get him down out of a tree or an edge. The other times he didn't start at all or again made spirals or was turning around himself.

Now they settled on trying it one last time before they would finish this for today. Tucker was already pretty good as he was experimenting and training maneuvers, sometimes getting a bit too confident. But a tree or a rock surely made him cool down and focus pretty fast.

"Okay Caboose. Start the jetpack. And now slowly." Instructed the Freelancer the dark blue soldier as he again lift off the ground some centimeters and hovered there. For the first time of the day Caboose managed it to fly straight ahead not changing heights or stuff. Wash would even be happy about that, if caboose wouldn't be dashing towards the base.

"Caboose! Slow down and evade!"

Either the dark blue soldier didn't listen or he didn't know what it meant to slow down as he shot into the base, right through the main entry, only to hear some moments later a loud crashing and clanking.

Tucker who landed beside him only shoot his head. "Seems like he's done for today with flying the jetpack."

Right as he said that, a low voice was hearable out of the base: "Guys! I guess I found our storage area!"

Agent Washington only groaned and again slapped his hand against his helmet, whilst Tucker began to laugh.

Whatever happened to Georgia, Wash didn't know it until now what happened, he was dead sure about that, that not!


	5. Voice - North and Theta

The last thing North Dakota was able to remember was the implantation of the A.I. called Theta. They brought him into the surgery room and deactivated the artificial gravity. He was sedated, so he wasn't really remembering everything. He was completely relaxed and only remembered how they cut open the skin over the spine in the back, right in his neck. After that, they implanted a little chip. The wires of the chip automatically connected with the nerves in his spine and soon he felt something like a prickling in his head and spine. The wound was closed with brackets and after that he passed out. Getting an A.I. implanted was really hard work.

So now, he had woken up. After some short medical checks, he was asked to stay this night to make sure that he was okay. So now he was lying, his eyes closed and trying to sleep. But there was turmoil in him. It felt like it wasn't his turmoil, but it kept him from sleeping anyway. So he began to do as York told him. There was a feeling or a prickling. Anyway he had to concentrate on that feeling. So he tried to get in contact with the A.I. But it seemed like it always fled when he almost had it. Why was it fleeing?

After some minutes North stopped his trials as it obviously was making the fragment more anxious. What did the scientists tell him? Theta was the fragment of trust. It was most likely that it would be very shy and anxious. And wouldn't trust so easily anyone. So he would have to be very cautious. So first he stopped to try to get the A.I. in his thoughts. He would have to wait until it would come to him by himself. As long he would try to be the calming and trustworthy influence.

And indeed, after some moments of just waiting and being patiently, the A.I. got closer. Obviously the curiosity got the better of him. Smiling at him mentally North waited for it to come closer. "Hey there."

Immediately, the A.I. again hid somewhere in Norths mind. Seems like he installed something like his space there. Then, after some seconds more, it again peeked around the corner. "Uhm, hey there." The voice was faint and the insecurity was to be heard very well out of it. The fragment was small, as small as in the real world, so North decided to crouch down in his mind to not appear so big. "How is your name?"

"Didn't they tell you?"

"Well yes, but I'd like it to hear from you."

"Uhm, I'm Theta."

"I'm North Dakota. But you can just call me North, okay?"

"Okay." Answered the Fragment, but not really coming out of his hideout. So North decided to just wait. He sat down to be more comfortable, just waiting for the AI to come out. And finally, after just waiting and doing nothing, Theta slowly came out.

"So Theta, you're my new partner from today on. Nice to meet you." North again took the word and calmly and friendly spoke to the A.I. who had shown itself in his head, but still was somehow on distance. "What do you think, do you want to appear in the real world so we can talk together."

"Uhm, you think it is safe there? I don't know the guys there."

"Hey it's okay, I'm with you."

"But I don't know you really good."

Now North laughed silently. "Well, good point there. So let's settle on sitting here, okay?"

"Okay"

While North was sitting there with crossed legs, he just waited for Theta to start the conversation, but obviously he still was pretty shy and didn't know what to do here.

"So you're my partner. That means also that you will help me control my armor enchantment, won't you?"

"Of course!" Now there was something like a faint note of happiness in his voice.

"You know what armor enchantment I have?"

"Uhm, no…" Now he seemed very timidly and embarrassed about not knowing it.

Shortly, the human explained his new partner what enhancement he had. Of what it was capable and how he thought he could use it together with Theta. But obviously it made the A.I. even more insecure as it began to step back to his hideout.

"I know you don't know the enhancement and me, Theta. And I don't want you to know all that now in this moment. We can train together and then we'll look how we good it works, okay?"

"Really?"

Again a reassuring smile from the soldier called North Dakota. "Of course. And I'm sure you will be a great help for me. Don't worry, we'll manage that."

Now again a bit happier than before Theta nodded with a hearable "Uhum!"

Again there was a longer silence, in which Theta slowly came closer and finally sat down on Norths shoulder. "Wow, that's a pretty good view from up here!"

"Yeah? It will be even better when I stand up."

"Really?"

"Yes, should I stand up?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, then hold on." Said North while he gently stood up, always looking for Theta that he wouldn't fall down. In his mind was a landscape like a big plain. He had grown up on a farm in the west of America, where there were lots of grassy plains with horses, sheep, cows and other animals feeding on. So the mental image he had when being here was the one of his home. It calmed him down. And as he got up, he could see over most of the plain here. A low breeze was blowing, making the grass move slightly and giving a small rustling sound. The heaven was almost clear, just some clouds on the sky.

"Woooow! That's cool here! Where is that?"

"That's where I come from. My home when I was younger."

"Cool! I like to be here."

"Yeah that is."

Again some silence, before North asked. "Theta, what do you mean, do you now want to try to materialize in the real world?"

"Will you be there?"

"Sure."

"Okay, then I guess I try it."

Opening his eyes, the Freelancer focused on the prickling feeling and finally, with a low violet shimmer, Theta appeared before him.

"Wow, with the first try, good job Theta."

"Hehe…" Theta rubbed the back of his helmet with a sheepishly laugh.

"How do you feel here?"

"Well, I don't know anybody here. But it looks interesting. Like a real base for soldiers."

North laughed at the last comment. Theta was sometimes pretty naïve, he already noticed it from their first encounter they had in his head. But he didn't mind.

"Yeah that is. And you know me, so you can always stick to me, okay?"

"Okay."

Still Theta seemed pretty unsettled, but North could also feel that the A.I. was tired.

"Hey Theta, wanna go to sleep? It was a pretty long day, we should get some energy for our first training tomorrow."

"Uhm, yes…"

"What's up Theta?"

"I'm scared in the dark. I can't sleep."

North looked at the A.I. which uncomfortably stepped from one leg to the other and back again. He had to think about his sister. She had been afraid of the dark too. And their dad often drove hours with her and him to make her sleep. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Shall we go for a walk? Perhaps it helps you to calm down a bit."

"You think?"

"It would be worth a try, perhaps you could find sleep like that."

"But you should sleep too."

"It's okay, I'm not that tired."

"Uhm, okay then."

With a low groan the soldier carefully stood up from the stretcher and walked through the room towards the exit. The nurse who had nightshift wanted to stop him, but after North explained why he was leaving, she left him. She only ordered him to come back when Theta would be sleeping. The violet A.I. was already gone, as it obviously was pretty anxious meeting unknown people. North let him. In his mind he could see how it was in his hideout, which now had a window, and how Theta was laying in his bed.

With a slow pace North began to walk through the hallways of the space ship. It was in the middle of the night and except of the security personnel on duty anybody was to be seen.

After about one hour of walking through the hallways, he felt how the anxiety slowly began to disappear. After about an hour more, he couldn't feel the anxiety anymore, but a feeling of quiet and peace. Shortly peeking through the window in his mind, he could see that Theta was sleeping soundly, lying in his bed.

Yawning himself, the soldier went back to the sick bay with the same pace he had before to not wake Theta up. As he came back he quickly reported to the nurse that he was back before he laid down on the stretcher and also soon fell asleep.


	6. Lock - York, Carolina and Delta

The mission was one big horrible failure. And so it was no wonder that York ended up in the sick bay after almost getting vaporized by a laser and then landing on his nose as he tried to join his friends. Great…

Groaning and beefing about the burn he had on his right leg and the cut in his right arm, he was laying on a stretcher, Carolina by his side. He hated it to be in the sick bay. To not being able to walk around or train or stuff. That was horrible!

"So to get things straight, you tried to pick the lock, but you failed and we had to shoot the laser to get that fucking thing open. What means, you flopped." Carolina could be so hard sometimes. When you were laying on the ground, she still was able to come by and stomp on your already crushed feelings. "Hey, how about some comfort instead of kicking the already hurt puppy? Or at least asking if I'm okay." York was pouting. Really, a normal girlfriend would come and ask if he was okay or try to comfort him.

But Carolina was far from normal. And her reaction too. "As long as you can make such dumb comments you're fine. And why should I comfort you when you made the whole mission almost fail?"

Ouch! See? That's exactly what he meant.

The teal team leader crossed her arms in front of her chest and observed her boyfriend closely. She sat on the right side of the bed, so he could see her. Since he lost his left eye, she had to get into the habit of sitting or being on the right side of him. More important when she wanted to talk to him. Surely, Delta would notice her first and greet her, but she somehow wanted that York would notice him before his green buddy. It was childish she knew, but it was human nonetheless.

York on the stretcher sighed and rubbed over a sore spot on his left shoulder. He got hit during the fight on the shoulder. He couldn't avoid it as he hadn't seen the hit coming. "Okay, I got it, I failed." That really was sometimes a burden to have such a strong girlfriend. He felt like being the weaker one of them two. Not only on the battlefield. She was always training hard and was merciless to herself. But she also expected that from the others to be like that. But not everybody was it. And she also often brought these things into their relationship as he often had the struggle that she was so unrelenting even in private.

"Actually, we failed both. As I'm your partner, I have to take the shame on me too."

Okay, now also Delta showed up.

"Thanks that at least you try to comfort me a bit."

"Oh that was no try to comfort you Agent New York that was a statement."

"You're mean D."

"Absolutely not, I'm the logical part. If you want to talk to the mean part, I suppose you talk to Gamma, who is the partner of Agent Wyoming." Gosh, please not this guy with his dumb knock-knock-jokes. These were the worst jokes he ever heard. And going on a mission with him was always more torture than being captured and tortured. He was making those jokes all the time and not stopping. Even if you say so.

"Thanks D." Sighting the Agent made his A.I. shut up while looking to Carolina. She was a gorgeous woman. Her green eyes shimmered like emeralds with a hidden fire in them. The red hair looked like a stream of lava flowing down over her back. And her temperament was the same as her hair color. She had lots of temperament; she was a strong and confident woman and fighter. And she often showed that. But she also had a softer, a private side. A side she only showed to him. And he thought that exactly this mix made him fall for her.

"Sorry for messing up, but I really tried it. At least I got every lock picked until now."

"Every non holographic lock, yes."

"Hey, I do my best!"

"Sorry Agent Carolina, but what do you mean with non-holographic locks?"

"Ah nothing interesting D. It's an old-"

But Carolina made him shut up with a vigorous gesture of her hand. A vicious smile appeared on her face. "Well Delta, that means that he never managed it to unlock a holographic lock until now. That was also one of the main reasons why you got assigned with him. You're the logical part that could help find the pattern behind the locking mechanism."

"Why are you guys so mean to me?!"

"We are not York." Replied Carolina calmly while she was still comfortably sitting in the chair beside the stretcher. "As Delta already said, we're just stating the truth." Now leaning back and observing her boyfriend with obvious glee sparkling in her eyes.

"Exact Agent Carolina."


	7. New Team - Wash, Tucker and Caboose

It was fucking one in the morning and the whole red base was one madhouse. Caboose was yelling and making a horrible ruckus in the kitchen. Tucker on the other hand seemed rather annoyed to deal alone with the dark blue soldier.

"Tucker! Caboose! What the fuck are you doing?! It's fucking one in the morning!" Wash was unnerved. He finally managed it to fall asleep and then the other two idiots made such a ruckus!

"Well yeah, sorry dude, but I absolutely can't tell you what now is on Cabooses mind."

"It's breakfast time!"

"Okay, that explains the idea." Stated Wash before addressing to Caboose. "And why the fuck are you doing that in the middle of the night?!"

"I checked the clock! The big hand is pointing on the eight! And when I asked Tucker if it is breakfast time, he said yes!"

"I didn't say yes, you fucking woke me up and I just grumbled something!" Retorted Tucker to Cabooses explanation. Washington only looked at Tucker. "What was that about the hands?"

"Well, he only looks at the hand which shows the minutes. I always have to check the hour-hand for him."

"What?!" Washs voice got a bit higher. Don't tell me he can't read the clock.

"Well yes.."

"That explains why he's always late… And why isn't he sleeping then?"

"It happens often that he's up late. He has his… own daily schedule."

"I see. And couldn't he just make the same you do to sleep?"

"What, sleeping naked? Dude, wouldn't suggest that, he would wander around like that."

"You aren't any better…" Stated the Agent drily what made Tucker grin and show a row of perfect white teeth.

But before he could say anything, Washington added: "And I didn't talk of that. You know, I'm talking of whacking off."

"He wouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Didn't you notice it? Caboose is asexual. Why else shouldn't he know what I would do between two chicks?"

"Still don't know what Tucker would to then." Suddenly Caboose was behind them what made Tucker as well as the freelancer jump.

"Fuckberries! Are you crazy Caboose?!"

"You were talking about me, I wanna talk about me too."

"It isn't always a good thing when people talk about you Caboose!"

"Yeah Caboose, and why don't you clean up the kitchen you turned into a battlefield?" Asked the Freelancer what made Caboose toddling away and again making a ruckus.

Wash sighed. "So he can't read the clock and there's no way to get him tired enough to sleep the whole night?"

"Nope, no chance."

"Great, let's at least clean up the mess and bring him to the bed nonetheless."

Said as done, the two began to clean the kitchen and after that brought him to bed. And Wash made it very clear, that he didn't wish any more disturbances during the next nights. So after Tucker and he did it, Wash was about to go to bed, when he suddenly stopped. "Tucker." Said person turned around, looking at him with a questioning look. "Anything else I should know about Caboose and you?"

There was a moment the teal soldier was thinking, before he was beginning to grin.

"You know what? You will learn that early enough. Good night!" And within a second Tucker disappeared; only the clicking sound of the door of his room indicated Wash that he was there.

The Freelancer sighed heavily. Really, why did he join this group? He first was happy that they gave him another chance. But now, he was beginning to ask himself how clever this decision really had been.


	8. Family - York, Carolina and Delta

It had been somedays since Carolina woke up from the unconsciousness caused by the mental breakdown. She really was a stubborn girl, but that was one of the reasons why York loved her that much. And didn't left her side as she was laying in the sick bay. He wanted her to know that he was there all the time. But now, as Carolina was back in her room, but still not able to return to fight, she had practically thrown him out of her room, saying that he should get something to eat, sleep a bit and well, taking a shower. It seemed to be really about time to do so as Carolina was wrinkling her nose as she mentioned that.

Sighting the Freelancer left his love to do as asked and went to the canteen after a shower. He had been arguing with Delta about the reasonability to stay with someone even though this person seemed fine. It was again the clash of emotional and logical thinking so the discussion ended in Delta saying that he could see the point of York but not understanding it and being confused. Agent New York just let him be confused as he got his tray of food and sat down at an empty table. He was wearing his sleeping clothes, some baggy and comfortable trousers as well as a shirt. He hadn't really begun to ate as another tray was set down on the opposite side of him and North Dakota took place. He was his best buddy here in the Project and they were talking often and freely with each other.

"Hey North. Hey Theta."

"Hey York. Hey Delta."

They settled on saying hello for the A.I.s as it would get too complicated either, so the A.I.s just nodded as approval. But it didn't take long as the little violet A.I. strolled over to York.

"Hey York! You gotta see my latest trick!"

"Yeah? Then why don't you show it to me?" York really couldn't imagine how shy this A.I. had been some weeks ago. He had been hiding behind Norths left foot, insecure and anxious. Now he was so credulous towards him and Delta.

Whilst he was thinking about the A.I. he watch the firework the little guy started for him, working with colours and shapes and size. "Wow! Great job Theta! That's really a cool trick!"

"Thehehe…" Rubbing the back of his head with a sheepishly laugh, Theta went back to North to sit on his shoulder. It got some kind of habit since that Theta often was sitting on Norths shoulder when not shut down or in a fight.

"It seems to me you made a great effort in learning such a skill, although it's unclear to my how this ability should work in a fight. You don't use it-"

"Thanks D."

"I'm just stating that using your energy for non-combat-techniques ar-"

"Thanks D."

"Oh, well then, I… better shut up now."

"Yeah better do so. And please, while shutting up, go to the left side, will ya?" Stated York and drily flagged Delta, that he again appeared on the right side, where York still had his good eye. But he needed the green guy in his head on the left side to watch out there.

"Still the same rationalist?" Asked North laughing after he cooled down Theta and reassured him that such things were cool and good to know as well. He always reacted so irritated on Deltas comments. Delta could easily get along with Theta, but Theta not so well with him as he often was confused by the logical things Delta said. It wasn't his thing.

"Yeah, as usual. And as I see, considering your rings under your eyes, you're still walking the hallways with Tetha?"

"Yup, but I rather prefer walking around than having someone in my head that is talking about probability scales."

"Tell me about it. I'm an expert now." Groaned York. But he wasn't really mad about Delta for that. It was just D's way. Like Theta to act anxious. Or Carolina to train all night long. Or him sitting around and observing her. North for walking the hallways or Wyoming making his damn idiotic knock-knock-jokes.

"But I have another question, North. Do you know what the heck happened in the trainings then? You felt it too. The A.I.s suddenly went crazy, overloading our brains what made us almost pass out. No wonder had Carolina a mental breakdown with Iota and Eta."

"Mhm, had thought about too. But first. Theta you mind shortly shutting down? Delta you too."

"But why?"

"It's okay Theta. It's just a very personal thing. And you know what I told you about that, yes? Sometimes people need to talk under four eyes without anyone listening."

"Okay!" Theta nodded and climbed on Norths hand before disappearing. Delta also already disappeared, but York had to be more firmly in ordering him to shut down.

"You know what we discussed? About the Alpha? Tex said something that during the process of creating Alpha, a second A.I. was born. Beta. It's Tex."

"Yeah I know that, that's why the director came up with the idea to split Alpha in more A.I.s"

"Exactly. Fact is, Tex, Beta, is basing on the memory of the director of his deceases wife. Beth Allison. And you heard as well as me that he called Tex Allison not Agent Texas. I think that the director calling Tex by her ancient name made the Alpha react on it somehow. And as Delta, Theta, Iota, Eta, Gamma and Sigma are all fragments of him, they reacted too on it."

"So wait a second, you say that Agent Texas is the A.I. of Carolinas deceased mother?"

"I think so. It would at least explain why Texas is so torn towards Carolina."

"But why is she reacting that jealous towards Tex?"

"I asked that myself. Besides the fact that she has taken away the top rank from Carolina, it could be some kind of unknowingly reaction because her unconscious knows who Tex ist."

"Hm, would explain a lot. Hey D, I know you eavesdropped. So what do you think?"

Dutifully the A.I. appeared on Yorks left shoulder, but he ignored the accusation. "Well I would say that is a logical explanation. The mind of humans is complex and it's not always completely justifiable why a per-"

"Thanks D."

"It's not always that sim-" Tried Delta to continue, but York again made him shut up: "Thanks D"

"Okay, so I'd say it's most likely because of Agent Norths explanations."

Because neither of the Soldiers was wearing a helmet, York could see that North was slightly grinning. Theta already sitting on the shoulder of him.

"What do you think Theta?" It was now Delta directly speaking to the other fragment. Officially it was forbidden, but the two soldiers didn't care. It was easier like talking to each other and then addressing the question to the A.I.

"Well I don't know…" hemmed and hawed the little violet A.I.

"It's okay Theta."

"But you once told me that saying the truth isn't always okay."

"Well sometimes it's true. But when you're being asked then it's okay to say the truth. Otherwise they wouldn't ask you." Explained North patiently. Delta wanted to say something, but York made him shut up with a little gesture of his hand.

"Uhm, well, I think it's kind of jealousy, I guess. It's like North and South. South doesn't like me and she's acting jealous towards North because he got me and she has none." Norths smile got pretty wry and Theta dropped his head.

"Shouldn't I have said that?"

"No it's okay Theta, really. Telling the truth isn't always comfortable, but you did a good job." The reassuring smile was still a bit wry but it showed Theta that it was okay like it was.

"So basically Carolina seems to be jealous because Tex is better. And perhaps she's sensing that Tex is her mother. So the Family is reunited here. The Director, Carolina and Texas."

"Yeah, and Alpha. He's at least a copy of the Director."

"Then the fragments like D or Theta count too. So we're somehow also a part of the family." Added York a bit wry.

"You would be part of the family in two ways then. Through D and Carolina."

"Uh yeah don't tell me. And neither of them is easy to handle."

"I must firmly disagree Agent New York. If my presence would be this unwelcome, you woul-"

"Shut up D."

"But-"

"Thanks D."

North only began to laugh. Even Theta couldn't stop himself from giggling on the shoulder of the tall Soldier. "Seems like we're all having a lot of fun with our families, hm?"

York only groaned at that and laid his head on the grossed arms on the table whilst North and Theta began to laugh even more. Delta was hovering over the left shoulder of York and was obviously confused. He wasn't saying a word, but the looking from one to another showed it clearly


	9. Awkward Confession Compare- Tucker, Grif

Dexter Grif was sitting on an edge, high above the ground. Here was his hideout. He couldn't be spotted from down there, if he was sitting or lying in the spot of grass that was growing up there. It was cozy and comfortable. The sun was shining – Like it always did – and warmed his skin. When he was up here, he often slipped out of his armor just to let the sun shine on his skin. He loved it and sometimes he was even able to pretend that he was back in Hawaii, laying in the grass in the front of their house. When he was concentrating enough, he would even hear the sound of the waves on the nearby beach.

Now he was actually smoking. He snuck away as his shift was over and before Sarge could harass him to other work. So he was up here, enjoying doing nothing.

Sarge had been really a pain in the ass lately. He was bossing them around even more than lately. Donut was as happy go lucky as usual, Lopez incomprehensible as always. Simmons was even more freaked out because of Lopez and tried to surpass him. Well, have fun with that. If he wasn't kissing Sarge's ass. But as predictable as he was, Grif could tell that he at the moment would be cleaning and scrubbing the Warthog with a teeth brush to impress Sarge. He did it always around this time. That guy really was a pain in the ass too. He often works until late in the night and would wake Grif up when he was coming in the room they were sharing together. And then that monotone sirring of his artificial lungs. It was driving Grif insane. It wasn't loud per se, but it wasn't as silent that whirring could easily ignore it. It was something in between what was keeping you from sleeping soundly. Fuck, he even dreamt of that annoying sound!

Breathing out the smoke of his, or Simmons, lungs, he watched how the smoke faded away. Sometimes he really wished to be a cloud. Just hanging in the sky, doing all day nothing, just annoying people which had no sun because of him. Yeah, really good life though.

"Again fled from Sarge?"

"Yeah, fucking pain in the ass." Retorted Grif as he heard Tucker coming from behind. He was the only besides him who knew the place up here. He also often seemed to come up here to find some peace and quiet to think over stuff.

"Well, Wash isn't that better. Always coming up with some weird training to make soldiers out of us. Caboose ruins these plans effectively every time." With a groan the teal solder sat down beside the orange one, taking off his helmet an gloves.

"Cigarette?"

"Nah, the way to my grave is tarred anyway."

"Okay." Replied Grif and took the offered cigarette himself and lit it on.

"You seemed in thoughts as I came up here."

"Yeah, thought about stuff. Donut hit the rock bottom today. But on a fucking awkward way. Made me think about my awkward situations."

"You mean that your girlfriend had a dick?"

"Fuck you Tucker. But you're right. Something in this direction. But you aren't any better. According to Caboose you're sleeping spread all limbs away and naked. Although I don't believe that you're wearing a Santa cap. And that yours and Washs relationship didn't get any further. You still have lovers quarrel almost every day."

"Hey, there's nothing like friendship between me and Wash."

"Oh yeah? Didn't sound to me as I walked in on you two as you argued."

"Because he sometimes also is a pain in the ass. Sometimes I need to remind him that we aren't Freelancers and not even soldiers. And Caboose said what about me sleeping?" Changed Tucker the subject to the other explanations of Grif.

"That you are wearing a Santa Cap while sleeping? Or that you're sleeping naked with your limbs stretched out?"

"Yeah first thing. But that's Caboose…"

"Yep. But wait, that means second is true?"

"What? Me sleeping naked? Hell yeah!"

"Urghs, that sounds gross!"

"Hey it's my room, I can do there what I want. It's not my fault when Wash or Caboose are walking in every morning when I'm not awake and dressed."

"That's really gross." Repeated Grif while again taking a long sip from the gasper.

"What you don't sleep naked?"

"Pal, it's awkward enough to actually share my room with fucking kiss-ass in person. And he's wearing Pyjama-shorts with Duffy Duck on it!"

"Fuck yeah, that's awkward! That's even more awkward than having a girlfriend with a dick."

"Stop it you jerk. Don't wanna know what awkward moments you had with your chicks. Sure enough of them."

"You betcha!"

"And what?"

"As if I'm going to tell you that." Tucker only snorted to get the subject settled to not make Grif ask more questions.

There was a long silence in which Grif finished the cigarette, put it off in the ground beside him and took out a new one to light it on. He really enjoyed it. Sometimes he smoked four or five in a row, because he didn't know when he would be able to smoke the next one. Sarge, Simmons and Donut were sometimes really making him almost go insane. So he enjoyed it to be up here and collect new strength to get through the day.

He had a box up here, also well hidden from Tucker, where he had cigarettes in it, some alcohol, a magazine with hot Hawaiian chicks and a little piece of scrapped maroon metal. He got into the habit of taking stuff out and putting the box away as fast as possible. And he was right as Tucker often showed up and surely would booze away his liquor.

But then again he remembered something. Grinning he turned around to Tucker and asked: "So how about telling some stories? You made me curious."

"Forget it."

"So you have none?"

"Sure I have."

"So tell me."

"No!"

This bickering went on some moments as Grif suddenly snickered lowly. "Bet you never had a girlfriend?"

Tucker looked at him with an indignant expression, opening and closing his mouth several times, but then just shut his mouth and said nothing.

"Seems like I hit bullseye. You didn't had a chick until now."

Again Tucker said nothing and suddenly Grif again laughed, now louder as he suddenly got hit by realization as if Tex had hit him.

"You're still a virgin! I don't believe it! You're still a virgin!"

"Shut the fuck up you bastard!"

"Our big bad Tucker is still a virgin."

"Shut up! I bet your biggest secret isn't that better! It's even more awkward!"

"Well yeah, but I won't ever tell you that! For sure!"

Again there was a silence where Grif again lit a cigarette and tried to huff a ring of smoke into the air. Tucker beside him was mustering him and obviously thinking.

"What, do I have something on my nose?" Asked Grif a bit pissed as he got fed up with Tuckers staring.

"Simmons."

"What Simmons? Is he coming? Where's mister kiss-ass?" Immediately Grif was on his feet looking around if the maroon soldier was somewhere. Tucker beside him was smiling, his teeth shining in contrast to the dark skin.

"Simmons is your secret, am I right?"

"Why the fuck should he?" Grif tried to sound cool and laid back as usual but he failed. He was nervous. He had a big secret, yes, but if anyone would find out – Especially Simmons – He would be so a fucking goner.

"You busted yourself with your reaction." Told the teal soldier his comrade in a matter of fact. Grif only sighed in defeat. Tucker was too damn clever. He was the cleverest guy besides Wash and Simmons.

"Yeah okay, it is Simmons. Something against? In this fucking Canyon without any opportunity even a tree seems fucking sexy." Snapped the orange soldier, sitting back on the ground.

"Sure, then I'm asking myself why you didn't go after Donut?"

"So I look like I have a fetish?"

"Obviously if you're into Simmons."

"Oh come on! It's not like we're going to marry and have chil-" Grif stopped himself in the middle of the phrase as he noticed that he was about to babble out his biggest secret. But it was too late. Tuckers grin got even wider and his dark eyes were sparkling with glee and curiosity. Grif knew he was done.

"What was that about marrying and children?"

"Well, once heard of a gay-couple who wanted to marry and have children together if the medicinal technology would be developed enough."

"Dude, we're in the future. Wouldn't surprise me if it is here." But the tone in which Tucker spoke was pure amusement and scorn.

Grif didn't answer. His secret had leaked out, so he he was as good as dead. Fuck it, he could even shoot himself here on this spot, it wouldn't matter!

"Well, so I assume you also want to have children with Simmons, as you're in love with him?"

Again Grif didn't say a word. Even the cigarette in the corner of his mouth had a stale taste by now. But he didn't take it out he was chewing away on the filter of the cigarette which would make his spoken words slurred anyway.

"Wow, fuck Grif, that's the worst and most awkward confession I ever heard."

"Hate'chu!"

Tucker only began to laugh loudly as the orange soldier turned in a deep crimson red and starred at the soldier of the blue team as if he wanted to kill him just by staring at him.


	10. Smoking - Grif and Simmons

It was another annoying day in Valhalla. Grif had again snucked away, but not on his favorite edge, as Tucker knew this place too. So he was strolling around, looking for another place he could reach easily and be well hidden. So on the side of the reds, Grif wandered in the complete opposite of his favorite place. It was also a cliff, but he didn't know it that well. But soon he found a little entrance, obviously a path to get to another edge. Cautiously the orange soldier entered the cave. He looked around if bats were around. He was afraid of bats and he didn't want to meet them. But luckily the cave was too short and too well illuminated for bats to sleep. So the soldier went through and soon found himself on a bigger edge than his favorite spot, the sea directly under him. He really would think of making this one here to his favorite one. He would take the hidden box up there to this spot here.

But for the moment….

Sitting down and taking off the helmet, he opened one of the storage cases and took the pack of cigarettes out. Taking one out and lighting it on, he took a deep breath of it. Keeping the smoke in his lungs enjoying the slightly scratching in his lungs and throat.

Letting the smoke escape through his nose, the yellow soldier just followed the smoke with his eyes until it disappeared somewhere. It was really a peaceful moment. Until…

"Grif, how many times did I told you not to smoke?! You're ruining my lungs!"

"They're mine now. And I hadn't ask you to do that, kiss-ass." Retorted Grif, deliberately again taking a deep sip from the cigarette and blowing it in the face of the maroon soldier. It made him cough.

"Grif! You asshole, stop blowing smoke in my face, that's disgusting!"

"Always kissing the ass of Sarge is also disgusting!"

"If you wouldn't always be revolting against Sarge and his orders, he wouldn't try to kill you all the

time!"

"He's trying to kill me anyway. If I'm working or not, so what's your problem?" Grif gave Simmons an annoyed look. Sarge hated him. And that not because he was lazy or something. Sarge just hated him for being Grif. For being how he was. So he didn't really care anymore. He also wouldn't have the possibility to return home. They were in the future. Everyone on the earth he knew was dead. Only the guys here he knew. So if he couldn't return, or returning and having nowhere to return to, he wouldn't make the useless effort of being a good soldier. It didn't matter after all.

Again Grif wanted to take a sip of the cigarette, but she was snatched away before he could do so. "Hey you asshole, that's mine! Give it back!" Growled Simmons, getting up on his feet and looking to the visor, approximately the height Simmons eyes were.

"I won't allow you to smoke in my proximity."

"Why do you fucking care?! You have a damn artificial lung! You can't get lung cancer!"

"But you could."

"So what?"

"Grif you're acting like a stubborn child." Now also Simmons took off his helmet, looking at Grif. He didn't seemed angry as Grif suspected him to be. But still the orange soldier looked up to the maroon one. Again sighting, the cyborg sat down beside Grif, looking out on the sea. For a moment, there was only the murmuring of the sea audible.

"Look Grif. It wasn't like I gave you my body party just because I wanted to become a cyborg. But it was the only possibility to safe your live. So don't act so gruff against me."

"So you actually say that you care about me?"

"Yeah, you're at least the only one that gets me down on the ground when I'm starting to freak out."

"So that would be about ten times a day?" Asked Grif with a crooked smile. It was actually new to him and somehow also a bit a nice feeling to know that at least someone was caring. It made everything more bearable.

Again after some moments of quiet, where both were just sitting side by side, Grif again asked: "And why are you so into that smoke-free thing anyway?"

"My mother died of lung cancer. She was chainsmoker. My dad left us when I was a child."

"So you think I could end up the same way?"

"Well yes. Your own lung, or at least that was left over from the crash, already had shown signs of cancer. So that's why I try even more to bring you to stop smoking.

"Well and how about telling the truth next time?"

"Just coming by and tell you that out of nowhere? Pretty awkward. And you wouldn't have believed my story anyway."

"Well that's true. But I won't quit smoking just because of that."

Now Simmons threw him an incredulous look as if he told him that he was god. Grif only laughed at that expression.

"I just promise to reduce my smoking. But I don't know if I actually will be able to quit it. It's something like a…" Grif stopped in search of the right word.

"Liberation?"

"Yeah something like that. It's a way to break free from the daily rut."

"You could clean up our room to get out of the daily rut."

"That's work Simmons. No relaxation."

"Right. But smoking isn't the best pastime."

"That's why I said I would try to decrease the amount of smoked cigarettes."

"Okay, let's settle with that for the moment."

"And if I really should get lung cancer we still could take Donuts lungs for me."


	11. Nightmare - Wash and Ala

It was night in the blue base. Or at least, considering the time, it should be night. But since they were in a fucking canyon where the sun was shining all day long, it wasn't really day or night. So they just were going after the clock. And the clock was saying that it was night.

Ala woke up from a low rustling from the other bunk. Looking to the light of her clock, she could see that it actually was one in the morning. The dim light of the clock was shimmering green. Like the glowing-in-the-dark-sticker every child used to have. And she needed this clock. Sounds pretty fucked up, but she was afraid of the dark. She needed that little glowing thing to feel safe and able to sleep. Otherwise she wouldn't sleep at all and the next day she would look like a nervous zombie-like something.

It was new that Wash now was also living with them. Ala had somehow become a part of the blue team as she got locked up in the temple with Tucker. That's how everything changed. So now, they had a little problem. There were three guys and one girl and three rooms. So who should sleep at whos. There was Tucker who didn't want sleep in one room with Caboose because of his horrible day and night rhythm. Also not Wash. But the freelancer also didn't want to be sleeping with Tucker in one room as the black guy was always sleeping naked. Even though Tucker wanted to sleep in one room with Ala they decided that she would get her own room. But the bickering went on and finally Wash decided that Caboose and Tucker would share a room until they would have cleaned the fourth room, where different stuff was laying in, Caboose, Tucker and Alpha had been throwing in over the years.

So they ended up in giving Ala the room in the middle, whilst Washs was to Alas left and the room of Caboose and Tucker would be to her right. And she already made pretty clear that every guy who would come in without her previous invitation would be shot. That especially counting for Tucker.

In the middle of the night the black haired awoke and toddled sleep drunken to the toilet. After that, she got herself a glass of water and toddled back towards her room. But just before she reached her room, she heard a low whine. It wasn't much louder than the cheeping of a mouse. But Alaska heard it nonetheless. It was Washs voice. She knew the voices of the guys. And this was definitely Wash. Going to the door to Washingtons room she knocked carefully. "Wash? Can I come in?" No answer. Now slowly opening the door, she carefully risked a glance through the ajar door. Letting her eyes adjust to the dark and peeking over to Washs bed, she could see that he was making these noises. He was struggling and tossing and turning in his bed. "Wash?"

There only was the struggling again, but he didn't seem to wake up. Carefully, the girl slipped through the door, closed it and tiptoed over to the bunk of Wash. "You okay?" Again no answer, just the rustling. She knew from a pal from the platoon she was in before, that she shouldn't try to wake them up. It could easily happen that they think to be in another nightmare. Or that they would hit you. You had to lead them out of their horrific dream. She often also had nightmares and some water helped a lot to cool down.

"Hey it's okay. You're having a nightmare." Spoke Ala lowly while she was sitting back on his bed, turning on the bedside light and putting the glass of water on the bedside table. But still there was no answer. A bit worried the black haired observed the sleeping figure who was tossing and turning on the bed. Sweat was glistening on his forehead. Because of the dim light she was able to see it. Then his eyes were squeezed shut, his hands feeling over the blanket as if in search for something. As his left hand found hers, he grabbed it. His hand was cold and it hurt a bit as he squeezed the hand, holding onto it like a drowning person. Perhaps he only grabbed her hand because it was warm and felt comforting. Ala didn't know. But what she knew was that she didn't mind him doing that. She gently stroked with her free thumb over his hand while gain saying that everything was okay and just was dreaming. She hadn't ever witnessed Wash having a nightmare, so she didn't exactly know what to do, as every person was reacting in a different way when having such dreams.

But she hoped that she would be able to help him, just by acting like she always did, like he already knew her. They already knew each other very well. But there were stronger bonds like Carolinas and Yorks had been and less strong bonds like Maines and Wyomings. But Ala thought of hers to Wash as strong. Hey they were best pals after meeting each other some weeks ago.

Again Wash struggled, like he was running away from something. Ala was getting worried. He didn't seem to find out of his nightmare. "Hey Wash. Wake up. It's only a dream." She said with more emphasis. She wanted him to wake up and find out of his dream. And as if these words were a magic spell, the Freelancer suddenly shot up. Alaska only avoided a painful collision of their head in quickly ducking away. It was a normal reaction of someone having a nightmare and being woken up though, but it always was something unexpected. And it often ended in painful collisions when the other person wasn't reaction fast enough to avoid the hit.

Wash was sitting on the bed, sweating and panting heavily, obviously still out of it. "Wash?" Asked Ala cautiously. The grey eyes of the man settled on Ala, even though they still seemed haunted. They were restless traveling over her face, as if he was searching for an indicator that she would turn into a ghost of his dreams. But she wouldn't. Instead she worriedly looked at him. As she was sure that he would notice her, she asked: "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah, it's okay. Just… Just had a bad dream."

"Thought so. And you don't look like you're okay." Wash didn't give an answer, as he was wiping away the sweat with the sleeve of his shirt. Alaska took the opportunity and took the glass with water from the bedside table and gave it to Wash. "Here, drink a bit."

"I'm not thirsty." Washs tone was defensive. Obviously it was a bit embarrassing for him that she saw him in such a state. But Ala knew how you felt after nightmares and she didn't really care about the fact that she was seeing it. She wouldn't tell that Tucker or Caboose.

"Please Wash. It will help you." Insisted the black haired with a soft voice.

As it seemed like he hadn't enough energy to debate, the blonde just took the glass and took a small sip of it. As if he wanted to make her shut up and stop mewling.

"You look pale."

"Happens after a nightmare."

"Yeah, that's true. I often also have them."

Again the grey eyes landed on the girl. Searching for indicators that she was lying or telling the truth. Ala smiled again softly. She reacted very alike when waking up from a nightmare. "I'm telling the truth. I often have such nightmares. Waking up drenched in sweat and I sometimes need some minutes to cool down. A glass of water often help me with that. I also had a glass of water the night before yesterday."

"So that had been you yesterday in the kitchen then?"

Now Ala smiled awkwardly. "Well yes, I got up for a glass of water. Had a nightmare and needed some comfort. And that's my way to get it. I also often have a dry throat after a nightmare, so it helps to rehydrate it."

Wash didn't say a word, he just observed her. Obviously trying to find out why she was sitting on his bed. His thoughts were always clearly visible. Like written in big neon on his forehead.

"I heard you struggle when I was walking past your door. I was worried about you because I know how daunting such nightmares could be. I wanted to help you." Explained the woman the unspoken question. She better didn't mention that she actually more heard him whine than struggle, which would be really embarrassing. Would it even for her.

"Well, thanks then."

"You're welcome. I know that after such a dream you sometimes need some comfort." Carefully, the black haired reached out and wiped away a bead of sweat from Washs left temple, before drying her finger off at her pants. Wash only observed her, but she could see the slight confusion in his eyes. She only grinned at that.

"Now you don't seem that pale anymore. See, water helps." Stated Ala with a smile, just to make Wash feel a bit comfortable and make him forget the dream. Focus on something else. That was also why she didn't ask what he dreamt. If people wanted to talk about it, they would begin themselves. But this tactic seemed to work as now also Wash seemed to be more in the mood to fool around a bit. The cold grip of fear obviously lost its hold around Wash and he also grinned again. He knew that Ala was doing it not because she had no tacts. It was to distract him from the nightmare.

"As long as you haven't used the glass before." Putting said object, which now was empty, back on the bedside table.

"Talking about indirect kisses? What if?" Ala always was a bit tempting, but until now, either she nor Wash really made attempts of going further.

"Well, what would you say?" Wash was still sitting on the bed, Ala on the edge. The woman had positioned herself that they would sit face to face. Washs blonde hair was still messy and his grey eyes seemed still a bit haunted. But he wasn't as pale anymore and the haunted expression faded from second to second. Ala was smirking. "Nah, I'm not so into indirect kisses. Rather prefer the real ones."

"Oh, Yeah?"

"Yup, they're more fun than this childish behavior about indirect kiss." Really, only teens were making a fuzz about indirect kisses. What was that about anyway? There was no such things like indirect kisses. Unless you wanted to make fun of someone or kidding around.

Alaska really thought she would know Wash. Or at least so far that she could halfway predict his actions. But obviously she did not, as Washington proved her something else. Because Ala absolutely did not see that coming. Not at all. The blonde freelancer suddenly began to smirk ominous before he laid a hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. He didn't hesitate to gently lay his lips on hers. It wasn't a forceful kiss, but also no insecure peck. It was a gentle and soft kiss.

As his lips met hers, she felt like her mind went blank. It wasn't like Washington was the first man to kiss her. But this here was somehow different. More intense. More thrilling. So it was more the mere reaction from her body than her own clear will operating as her eyes closed and she carefully kissed him back. The feeling of his lips against hers felt thrilling, it made goosebumps appear on her skin. His lips tasted a bit salty from the sweat. And they tasted like him. The special, personal mix of tastes every person had which made them unmistakable themselves. It was such a special mix, the one of Wash, Ala simply couldn't resist to kiss him back. She wanted to feel his lips on hers a little bit longer, wanted to taste this mix a bit longer to remember it.

As he licked over her bottom lip and asked for entrance, Ala granted it right away with a low sight. While the French Kiss got more intense, the girl let her arms sneak around Washs neck, whilst he was pulling her closer in wrapping the other arm around her waist. The hand was still laying on Alaskas cheek, carefully caressing the cheekbone there. Leaning a bit more in, she caused the Freelancer to lay back down. If he didn't want to do that, she would have had no chance against a trained soldier like him. Sure they were both well trained, but you would notice it if he wouldn't be okay with your intentions. But obviously he didn't mind as he let himself slowly sink down on the bed, bringing the black haired with him. The woman was bracing her weight on her arms to not crush Wash, while she played with the blonde hair of his. Too soon for Alas liking, they had to separate to breathe, but Wash didn't let go of her. He was still holding her close. His other hand had been wandered down from her cheek to her back, just to pull her again down in laying this hand in her neck and pull her down.

As they again separated, the black haired couldn't stop from smiling a bit silly. The lack of sleep and oxygen and the thrill of them kissing made her head swim in happiness and thinking clearly was out for the count anyway.

"You feel better now, Wash?" Alaskas voice was a mere whisper. She felt like loud talking would kill this special moment, this special feeling that was here at the moment.

"Definitely." The voice of the blonde wasn't any louder, his grey eyes now looking directly in Alaskas aqua-blue ones.

"So then you'll go back to sleep?"

"Mhm. You stay?"

"Sure."

As Washington got the confirmation of his roommate, he turned around on his right side, her still holding in a close embrace.

"Next time you have a nightmare or just need some comfort, just come over, okay?"

"Mhm."

"Promise?"

Ala moved a bit to be able to look in Washs face. She saw concern and sincerity in it. But also a soft and caring expression. Leaning up she again caught his lips in a short kiss, before answering: "Promised." Cuddling closer to Wash, burying her face in his chest and listen to his strong and regular heartbeat Ala fell asleep right after Wash. And this time Ala didn't need her glowing clock to sleep. It seemed like when Wash was around she would be able to sleep without it.


	12. Flying - Freelancers

"Command, here is four-seven-niner. Request to land in about fifteen minutes."

"Four-seven-niner, here is command. You have the permission to land at gate six."

"Understood, command. Four-seven-niner end and out." The soldier flying the so-called four-seven-niner Pelican-type spaceship slightly turned around to fly to the correct gate.

Behind her, another soldier, in teal armor, was sitting and helping with the instruments and the maneuvers. She was taking over the role as co-pilot before and after the missions.

In the back of the ship, there were the teams Alpha and Beta. Namely: Carolina, North, South, Wyoming, Meta, Wash, CT and York.

They all were as fucked up as possible. And would be even worse when they were back at the Mother of Invention, when Carolina would hound them.

They just were about to come back from a recovery mission. They had to retrieve an alien-artifact for some reason no Freelancer knew. Perhaps because the director had something in mind with it. But as the last times, they didn't manage to accomplish their mission and Agent Texas showed up and got all the praises. While the two teams were left to deal with the injuries and an angry Carolina. Except of CT, Carolina and South, everyone had at least some bleeding wounds or broken bones.

Ironically, no woman was hurt. But all of the guys, thought York while looking at the bandage around his upper right leg. He hadn't watched out while picking a lock. Well, a guy sneaked up on him and stabbed him there. Luckily, it was only the leg as the enemy aimed for his heart or throat.

Wyoming had gotten shot in the shoulder as he was cracking jokes while sniping. Because of the jokes, the Freelancer wasn't holding still. The reflection of the armor in the beam of the headlights was a perfect target to aim at for the hostile sniper.

Maine wasn't so badly hurt, but he had some injuries nonetheless. Well, he was the one fighting in the first row only with his brute strength, so it was only consequential that he was injured. He would have many black spots – like everyone here. According to the way he held his right hand, some fingers were broken again. There was a bloody scratch at his side and on the left arm, as well as on both of his ankles. The injury at the ankles came from a tripwire the enemy had set up to stop them. Or slow them down at least.

Looking over to the hallway, which led to the commanding station of the ship, York thought about Carolina. Since Tex showed up, she was unnaturally edgy. Training even harder and demanding the same of her soldiers she had under her command. And when the mustard yellow soldier tried to talk to his girlfriend, she would always block him off, making it impossible to make a conversation. She was so stubborn sometimes.

While looking around and mustering the soldiers, York overheard a conversation between Wash and South mainly, others just commenting. It was always funny what kind of different discussions they had while flying back. Sometimes it was funny, sometimes awkward, but amusing nonetheless.

"You're a horrible jetpack-pilot! How about trying to improve your style of flight? My grandma flies better than you!" snorted South, obviously replying to a comment of Wash York hadn't heard.

"That's because I still don't fucking know what happened to Georgia!" exclaimed Washington with a high-pitched voice. Right, Wash didn't know what happened to the green soldier. In addition, neither of the guys and girls explained it. It was like a mutual agreement that Wash wouldn't be told what happened to him. Just because it was funny to tease him with that.

"Who knows?" replied South, smiling ominously while shrugging, before adding. "But considering your armor enhancement I thinks it's better you stick on your way of flying. I wouldn't want the emp to go off in the middle of a flight and crash directly into a wall, head first. That would definitely be fucking worse than what happened to Georgia."

"It's called EMP! Not emp! E.M.P! And why the fuck does nobody tell me what happened to him!?" Insisted Wash his voice four octaves higher than usually, obviously having forgotten about the broken right arm, which was hanging limp in a loop of cloth around his neck. One of the guys caught him off guard, giving a perfectly placed blow to the unprotected part of the arm, breaking it in two.

"Yeah sure, any my fucking name is S-O-Uth."

"That sounds fucked up. Like a teenie boyband." Remarked York with a smirk, observing the two who were having the discussion. South only threw him an angry glare while Wash looked stressed and pissed. Because of the emp, EMP, whatever it's called and Georgia.

Sometimes York almost felt a bit pity for the poor guy. However, that was immediately forgotten when he could make fun of him.

"Haven't you once been a fan of a group called like that?" asked North his sister, who was pressing a towel against his right brow. He had gotten a laceration as South pushed him rudely aside by entering the pelican. North had hit one of the metal braces at the entry with his head. Otherwise, he was uninjured.

Before saying something to the topic South and Wash were discussing, he had to calm down Theta. The AI-Fragment had been completely upset because North got injured and he hadn't been able to project him with the doomed energy shield. Getting through to the little Fragment that it was okay and he couldn't have done something and that, no, North wasn't mad with him, took quite a lot of time, patience and calming words.

So after Theta seemed to get that it really was not the worlds end when North was injured, the little fragment was sitting on Norths left shoulder – Because South sat to his right and he didn't like her – still sniffing silently. Obviously, he hadn't calmed down completely yet.

Looking to South, York could see her roll her eyes. "Their name was S-O-S-Goth. They were no tiny-teenie-boyband; they were a fucking gothic metal band. And all but women." Snapped South, as usual when it got too personal for her or she didn't want to talk about it. Now looking over to York, she only remarked. "You have a fucking bad timing for your humor."

The other Freelancer smiled under his helmet because of how easily you could piss off South and of her childish way to pronounce the word 'tiny-teenie-boyband'.

"Haven't gotten the fragment of humor only the one of logic."

"Agent New York, I must disagree. I indeed can be humorous, but the-"

"Thanks D."

"But Agent-"

"Thanks D, that's enough."

"Okay."

Just as D finally shut up, there was another voice coming over from the other corner of the ship, having a broad British accent. "Someone needing some humor? Knock, knock. Who's there?"

"Not that again! Shut the fuck up!" Shouted the whole group unison, except of Connie. She was slumped against the belts holding her on the seat and sleeping. She had used a lot of energy to create the holograms to trick the enemies while sneaking in. And the fight following hadn't made it better. Besides that she had gotten hit directly by the EMP what always causes a slight numb feeling – Mentally as well as physically.

"Who is 'Not that again! Shut the fuck up!'?"

"Just shut your fucking trap!" that was South, making the white armored Freelancer finally shutting up. You don't want to mess with South when there was no possibility to flee unless you want to commit suicide. Even less when being in such a small room like the Pelican together with her.

The mother of invention was another point. On the huge ship, Wyoming was able to escape from Souths rage and would sometimes even piss her off on purpose. Like everybody does with everybody every day.

"Well then, what was the topic? Oh yes, the emp."

"It's called EMP!" Insisted Wash with a squeaky voice, throwing his hands in the air. This guy was so easy to get flustered. Moreover, they all loved it to make fun of him.

"Yeah and because of that everyone says emp. It's way easier to say. E.M.P. is too laborious. If it needs to be quick, it's emp."

"But that's not right!" insisted the grey soldier, glaring at York with anger and disbelief.

"Guys, stop the bickering!" Carolina came over to the group as the pilot didn't need her help anymore. She would land the Pelican alone. She could do that in even when sleeping, she once announced as they asked her about flight skills and landing.

"But it's called E.M.P!" insisted Wash and glared at Carolina who deliberately walked past him.

"Maybe, but we have no time to discuss that. You guys all go now to the sick bay. Immediately."

Wash opened his mouth to say something but shut it then, not saying more. At least Carolina was his superior.

York and the others chuckled lowly and grinned as Carolina stood at the exit, which opened just now, looking back to the guys over her shoulder. Everyone could feel that she was angry with them and her next words would be meant dead serious. That there would be no escape of the things she announced and that every single one had to follow this order.

"And when being well again, you guys start to run laps. And you only stop if your legs give in. Oh, and Wash, you're going to train your usage of the emp – At least it's your armor enhancement. Just to prevent that you end up like Georgia."


	13. Roommate - Grimmons

"Bah! Grif, what's that?"

"Some old boxers, missed the bin."

"For about half a kilometer. What the heck did you do with them?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know it."

Simmons only made a disgorging sound while lifting up that thing whit his foot and maneuvering it in the bin. "How about cleaning up for once?"

Simmons was going on Grifs nerves with that forever. They had to share a room together as Sarge ordered them, because he needed one separate room for Lopez. Why ever a fucking robot needed a separate room?!

So Grif and Simmons were stuck in this mess Grif made. Simmons just moved in and somehow tried to get something like cleanliness in this room. But that was pretty difficult with such a roommate.

"Nah, too much work." Answered de orange soldier, laying on his bed, arms behind his head and eyes closed. He wasn't in the mood to argue.

"You're living in an absolute mess!"

"And? I'm fine with."

"But not me! How about having a bit of tidiness?!"

"Hey, I'm looking that your side isn't affected. This here is my space. Here can I do what I want."

"But here's also the way I need to take to get from my bed to the door!"

"Well, your problem. Be happy I don't ask a fee for passing here."

"You know what? Fuck you. Drown in your mess, but I won't drown with you!" The Cyborg reached under his bunk and took out a sea bag where he now was stuffing his things in.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm moving out, isn't that obvious?"

"Where do you want to go? We have no room left."

Simmons hesitated a moment before again taking up the stuffing. "I'm moving to the blues. Washs way of cleanliness and leadership style are anyway much better than here."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm moving to the blues." Simmons again confirmed and then he was out of the door and gone. Grif was laying on the bed with eyes wide and mouth open. What the actual fuck did just happen here?! Did Simmons seriously move out or was he just trying to make Grif clean up? Now getting up, leaving the room and heading for the roof of the base, Grif muttered: "If that's a joke or a silly attempt to make me clean up, I swear by god that I will fucking beat your sorry ass up for that, Simmons!" Reaching the roof and spying through the glass on the rifle, he could see that Simmons actually didn't make a joke, nor was he trying to make him clean up. He really was leaving, heading towards the base of the blues. Well then, that meant Grif would have the whole room for himself. Yes!

Returning to his room and again slumping on the bed he happily fell asleep, not being irritated by a nagging Simmons who was beefing about his chaos.

Some days later in fact, this happiness changed into petulance. Grif was irritated. Simmons had only returned for his duties and the shifts, quickly having a shower and then returning to the blue base. Donut was not really making a comment about it, he was also living in Docs house, outside the red base. And Sarge made comments about Grif now having what he wanted and if Simmons was away, he could shoot him while he was sleeping.

And these things irritated him even more. So one day he again just left, locking himself up in the room he and Simmons were supposed to share. Throwing his armor on the ground, laying on the bed, he stared up to the ceiling. It was about two weeks since Simmons left and Grif was sleeping terribly. Not because Sarge wanted to kill him. That was daily business since he joined here. It was… Well why was he so restless? He hated to admit it, but it was because of that fucking neurotic kiss-ass Simmons! Sitting up with a curse on his lips. Grif looked around. His mess wasn't so bad, wasn't it? There was an empty pack of potato chips, there some of his old and torn socks, here a tissue, there… and here… and this… and that… Okay, he had a fucking damn mess!

Sighting the orange soldier got up and began to clean up. Just for this task he guessed he would be able to lay his not too much work attitude aside and clean up regularly.

First he threw all garbage in the bin, then he collected his dirty clothes to wash, the others were put aside, and lastly his armor on the chest he had on the footing of his bed. After that, he left the room, throwing the garbage-bag in the tube which led to the incinerator and the clothes in the washing machine.

After two hours his clothes were clean and dry, and the room also tidied up and vacuumed. Done with the work Grif let himself slump on the bed. Gosh, that cleaning up was pretty exhausting. He laid on his belly, already in his sleeping clothes as it was time for and he already had showered and eaten dinner, he dozed a bit. He wasn't tired per se, but a good nap was always good to bring the time around.

He only woke up as he heard the door closing and steps in his room. First he didn't notice it really, but as he realized it, he jumped out of his bed. Simmons on his side of the room was looking at him puzzled because of the fast reaction. "Simmons what the fuck are you.." The rest of the words left unspoken as Grif toppled over and impended to land on his nose. But he didn't hit the ground, the expected pain didn't come. Instead of that, he got caught up by the maroon soldier, who then slowly brought him to his bed and sat down with him. "Whoa, slow there. Your circular flow doesn't stand such fast movements. Even less when you were sleeping before."

"Smartass." Mumbled Grif, still dazed from the almost collapse of his circulation.

Simmons let the comment pass by without any remark and looked around in the now clean room. "Did you actually clean the room for once or did you made Donut do it?"

"Asshole."

"Well, I take that as a yes for doing yourself. Looks pretty clean."

This time there was no answer from Grif who still had a whooshing in his ears and a bit a blurred sight. So he still was more hanging in Simmons arms, leaning his head against the flesh shoulder of the cyborg.

"Grif? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, still a bit dizzy."

"Then lay down, it's better four your circular flow if your heart doesn't need to pump the blood against the gravitation." Explained Simmons whilst gently making Grif lay on his back to support his circulation.

"It's yours."

"Sorry? What Grif?"

"The heart, it's yours."

"Well yes, it used to be, but now it's yours." Simmons was confused. Was it because the circulation was still weak that he was acting like that or had it another reason?

"But then it's still yours."

"Let's settle on our heart, okay?"

"Okay." Grif blinked several times, as one of the long strands of hair had gotten in one of his eyes. He felt halfway okay now, even though his fine motor skills were still a bit uncoordinated. So in trying to get rid of the strand, he was more slapping himself than really wiping away the strand.

Simmons gently pushed his hand aside, what made Grifs hand land in Simmons neck. Obviously he hadn't been able to stop the speed of his movement as he had already lift his hand and again wanted to make an attempt to wipe away the strand.

Grif really was okay by now, he just hated it when his body was not reacting as he would have liked to. But his mind was back to normal. So he finally had to let Simmons wipe away the strand that was stinging in his right eye like a bitch.

But at least he was able to see again something as he blinked away the tears the hair had provoked. And what he saw was Simmons. His face hovering directly over his, observing him with the red and the green eye. Grif had also a green one. The one of Simmons which was replaced by the robotic one.

There was a long silence between them where each was scanning the face of the other for any indicators of uneasiness. But here was none. Whether in the face Simmons, nor in that of Grif. The only thing Grif noticed was, that Simmons face was getting closer and closer by every second. He was yielding to the soft pressure of Grifs hand in his neck. As their noses touched, Simmons tried to pull away, but Grif was faster. Intensifying the pressure in Simmons neck and reaching up, he captured the lips of the cyborg. At least they weren't artificial. So instead of tasting metal oil and silicone, he tasted Simmons unique flavor. He tasted like spring, a bit salty like the water of the sea and the scent of oil was in from his mechanical parts. Grif would never admit it, but actually he held it dear that Simmons made this for him what he did. That he gave him his body parts, even though Sarge said it was waste of time and resources. But he hadn't hesitate to give him these parts he needed to survive. If he wouldn't have, Grif would be dead.

Simmons first was completely taken aback about Grif pulling him closer. He had been into just looking at Grif, following the lines and scares in his face, that he didn't notice it, that he was coming closer and closer. So only as their noses touched, the redhead realized it and tried to pull away. That was way too close! Not that this proximity was unwished, but it was… it was just too close!

But before he was able to really pull back, he felt Grif intensifying the grip around his neck and like he was leaning up and catching his lips in a kiss. First Simmons jerked. He hadn't expected Grif to do that. But there he was, pulling Simmons down, while his lips never left his. The other hand was now sneaking around his waist, pulling him slowly closer.

It took the cyborg some moments to actually proceed what the fuck was going on here. Grif was kissing him. Grif was fucking kissing him!

It was, the same as with the touches, not unwelcome to him, but it still felt somehow weird. They were roommates, best buddies and stuff. And they were both men. But the last fact hadn't stop Simmons noticing that he was longing for Grif. That was just because of that fucking canyon. Except of crazy girls or Grifs sister in the blue team there had been no girl around for years. So no wonder you slowly begin to take other possibilities in consideration. And Simmons wasn't also really capable of talking to girls without his voice snapping over. So yeah…

So he also almost missed it as Grifs tongue ghosted over his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Now the ginger finally seemed to be able to proceed the information and what was going on. Replying the kiss, opening his mouth and letting Grif explore the mouth cave of him, he then completely gave in the feeling of him and Grif kissing each other. Soon after, Grif nudged the tongue of Simmons, what he replied now a bit faster as he followed Grifs tongue inside his mouth cave, where they began to dance with each other.

Grifs head felt light and it was like spinning as he felt that Simmons was responsive to his kiss, even kissing back and now deepening it a bit. Carefully, both hands of the ginger found their way up Grifs head, where he carefully braced his weight on to not crush him. Said man made a low chocking sound because of the lack of air, before he lessened the grip around Simmons neck and separated from him to get new air. Also the cyborg was breathing heavily as he was gasping for air. But Grif didn't let him get more than the oxygen he needed to not suffocate.

Just as Simmons thought he would have caught his breath halfway to say something, the orange soldier again pulled him down, again kissing him. Simmons had wanted to say something, but that was immediately forgotten as he felt Grifs lips on his anew. And this time he didn't hesitate to kiss his roommate back. Changing his position slightly to not make too painful contortions, he suddenly felt Grifs hand on his hip, gently making him sit on his lap.

Carefully and slowly, the ginger did as indicated, as they again had separate to get some air in. Their breathing was heavy, but it didn't seem as if Grif wanted to go any further.

He was pulling down the redhead, nuzzling his face in the red hair of the maroon soldier. Simmons wasn't really able to move without hurting Grif, and Grif didn't seem to mind it when he was laying atop of him. Simmons only heard him muttering after they caught their breaths: "Let's get some rest."

Simmons hummed a groggy "Mhm" before he laid his head on Grifs chest and soon fell asleep to the beat of their heart.


	14. First Kiss - Ala, Wash and Tucker

The first thing Ala was able to remember was a horrible pain in her left arm. Even in her state of dizziness, which was surely caused because of strong painkillers, she felt this horrible pain. With a whine, the black haired turned around, gripping with her right arm the left shoulder.

But she didn't feel flesh or even bones. There were... Bandages, what was pretty normal. And… Metal?!

With a gasp and a sudden jerking movement, Ala shot up in a sitting position. Or at least she tried it. In the moment she shot up, she was held back by strong hands, being pushed down on the bed. "Smooth…" It was a familiar voice, the one of Tucker. Again a whine was heard as she was lying down. Her whole body felt like been put through a meat grinder. Or worse.

Where was she? And why was her left arm out of metal? It was supposed to be made of flesh! She was no cyborg or robot! She was made of flesh! But why was her arm then out of metal?

"Hey, ya should drink something." Again Tuckers voice. Opening her eyes, Alaska blinked the tears away to see the black face of Tucker. Worry was written in his eyes. His features looked like he hadn't slept much. Beside a black eye and surely other bruises and black spots all over his body. But why did she know that? Had there been a fight or something?

A glass with water drew Alas attention back to the reality. Tucker had lift her head and held a glass with water to her lips. Carefully, but thirsty, the black haired began to drink some sips until she felt like exploding when drinking a sip more. "How are ya feeling?"

"I've been better." replied Ala with a raspy voice. She felt like she hadn't talked for several days.

"I think so. Ya have been off pretty bad."

"I feel like eaten and spat out again."

"I guess that's the best description to your situation." When there was something about Tucker what Ala liked, then it was his honesty. He always was honest towards her. Even though there were moments she absolutely did not need that. But most of the times, she was really glad about him being so honest.

"Mh… I guess I'll sleep a little bit."

"Yeah, good idea. Will surely help ya getting back on yar feet. Good night."

Before Ala fell asleep, she heard how Tucker covered her with the blanket and left the room.

The next time she awoke, she was alone. It was dark, and normally that fact would scare the living shit out of her, but this time not. It may be because of the remaining pain killers in her circulation or the hurting arm. It still hurt badly and she still didn't know what happened. But her left arm was now made of metal. And she didn't remember why. The last thing she remembered was arriving at sidewinder, somehow managing it to not get killed by the plane crash. After that, nothing. Only darkness.

A shy knocking at the door announced a visitor. She didn't ask him in. They would come in any way to check on her. And she wouldn't have the force to say something, so she just waited for the visitor to come in.

As suspected, the door opened and Simmons came carefully in. "Oh, you're awake? Sorry to disturb you. I- I just wanted, uhm, to check on your arm." As if Simmons got aware of talking to a woman, his voice suddenly got squeaky and high pitched. However, Alaska didn't care about that. With his help, she slowly sat up on the bed and let him check on her arm. He made some adjustments while stuttering some explanations about the arm and stuff. She didn't really listen to him. She was thinking about the happenings she didn't got. Why the fuck was her arm suddenly out of metal?!

But asking Simmons would be idiotic. He wasn't able to talk normally to girls, so she would have to ask someone else. Like Tucker or so.

Just before Simmons left, she made him stop in holding his arm. "Would you mind asking Tucker to drop by when he's still awake?"

The maroon armored soldier only nodded shortly before he almost fled out of the room. And indeed, some minutes later, a fully armored Tucker appeared. He was carrying his helmet under one of his arms. Obviously he was just done with his shift.

"Hey, how are ya?"

"Been better." Replied Ala drily. She really still felt like being put through the meat grinder, but at the moment there were other questions she had to get answered.

"Ya don't look that pale anymore."

"Quit the trials to comfort me. I feel bad. Don't try to talk it away."

Tucker looked at her worried, but shut up as she asked him to. Only after some moments, he again spoke up. "Why did ya ask me to come by? I guess not because to _sleep_ here." Ala shot him a murderous glare, even though she felt like living shit. "Uh okay, death glare, I get it, stop talking." Tucker at least was smart enough to get the hints she was giving him and immediately shut his trap.

"I asked you to come by and tell me what happened. Because I don't remember it. Fuck it! I don't even know why my left arm now is made of metal!" Her voice still was raspy and she had problems to talk. But as it came to her arm, she lift her sound arm, gestured wildly, her voice almost failing her. She didn't know what happened to her arm, what happened to her in general. She didn't know if perhaps someone died during her blackout. And she generally hated it to have holes in her memory.

Tucker sat down on the bed and put the helmet down to his feet. He exhaled loudly as he rubbed with his hands over his face. Ala observed him. In the dim light of the bedside light she could see that he looked even more tired. Like he wouldn't have much sleep. Like he always was on the run.

"Ya really don't remember?"

"I wouldn't ask you to come by in the middle of the fucking night if I would."

"Okay, see ya point. Uhm… What is the last thing ya remember?"

"Almost getting crushed by the smashing personality of Grif while the ship crashed."

"That's… Not much…"

"Already noticed that too. What happened after that?"

"Well we fought the Meta, sort of. He more was beating us black and blue whilst Wash and ya tried to take him down."

"Mountain of a man in a power suit…"

"Yeah, something like that. Well, some when during the fight he managed it to grasp yar left wrist. And twisted yar arm on yar back. Ya fell on yar knees, but he didn't stop. He put a foot on your back and tore at your arm until it came loose." Tucker swallowed drily. Ala could see that the memories were haunting him. Wouldn't surprise Ala if he couldn't sleep the last days since that because of the memories about that. "He tore yar arm out if it was nothing. Whilst you were screaming in pure agony. I never heard someone scream like that."

Now Tucker shut up definitely, looking on his knees. Ala was sitting there, her eyes on Tuckers face. Even though his skin was black, she had the intention like he paled.

Putting her thoughts aside, she lift her sound arm and laid her hand on Tuckers shoulder. "Thank you for telling me that. I can imagine that this is hard for you to again go through this stuff."

Tucker only looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, not saying a word. But his tired and haunted eyes, full of sympathy for her told the black haired enough.

"May I ask just one more question?"

"Sure." Tuckers voice was now raspy as hers. But she was sure, that it wasn't because of the same reason. The teal soldier surely had to fight back the emotions. Seeing a comrade getting tortured that way was always shocking.

"How long have I been out?"

"For more than a week. Ya worried the living shit out of us."

"I… can imagine that. Sorry about that."

Tucker waved it off and soon stood up to go to bed. He really seemed tired and ready for some sleep.

"Oh and Tucker." The teal soldier again turned around and looked at Ala questioningly.

"Thank you for telling me. I really appreciate that."

Again the sword wielder nodded before he closed the door and let Ala alone.

Now that the bedside light was on, she wasn't afraid of the dark. Laying back down she again tried to remember. There, in the pitch black ocean of her memories, some islands appeared. Islands of memories. She saw how they all jumped out of the plane, attacking The Meta.

On another island she saw how he threw Grif of the cliff, even though Simmons tried to rescue him.

Again another island. Wash and she were attacking The Meta. But during the fight he managed it to get a hold on her and twist her arm on her back. Washington tried to free her out of his grip, but of no use. And suddenly she felt the overwhelming pain of her arm getting stretched beyond normal. Her joints were cracking and getting loose, sinews and ligaments were ripped apart and soon the tearing sound of flesh, skin and the fabric of her suit joined in.

And all that happened in less than half a minute, everything accompanied by the tortured screams of Alaska. Even though all of them tried to help her, they had no chance; they had to watch how the doll of a strong idea of an AI tore out her arm.

With a low whimper, the girl again pressed her sound arm against the metal arm. Those memories, even only some small episodes out of the whole happening, made her arm hurt. She knew this pain was only in her mind. So called phantom pain. But it didn't made it less painful. Her whole arm was hurting. Now turning on her right side, she curled up to a ball. She remembered faintly that Simmons said something about the pain passing by the more she will get used to the metal arm.

But she didn't want that metal arm! She wanted her arm back! Her normal, flesh arm! The one that would bleed when you cut it! The one that would get black spots if you got hit! And not tin can attached to her body!

Silently, tears were falling off her eyes, moistening the pillow. She felt pain. The pain in her arm, which wasn't there anymore. And the pain in her soul of her lost arm. It just hurt. It hurt just so much.

Again the door opened. This time a blond man came in. Ala didn't know him. She already saw Caboose and Tucker out of armor. So she just figured out from the build and the way he was walking that it must be Washington. He seemed composed and calm, but she could tell from his eyes that he wasn't. The dark shadows under his eyes were proving him to be a liar.

Without asking or hesitation, he crossed the room and sat down on the bed of the black haired girl.

She knew Wash halfway. First they had only talked about strategically and military stuff. Well, she was the only real soldier around here, so she was also the only one who knew of what he was talking. After that, they soon began talking about private stuff, discussing about everything and everyone. But they never have seen each other out of armor. They both never took of their armor when being on duty. They would only take it out when going to bed.

This here was the first time they saw each other out of armor and finally were able to connect the voice with a face.

Without beating around the bush, the freelancer looked at Ala, who somehow had managed it to turn around and sit up. She wasn't able to use her left arm properly – If she ever would be. So it looked kinda awkward.

"I'm sorry what happened to you."

Ala blinked. Wow, that was fucking straight on.

"Well, it's my own fault, so never mind."

"It isn't your fault. I knew how dangerous The Meta is. I just stupidly believed that Maine would be still in there somehow."

"You were pretty close friends, hm?"

"Well yeah, but how do you know that?"

"After the Mother of Invention crashed down, I found North and South hiding some miles away from the crash site. I was a wanderer too then. I had lost my battalion some days ago, was the only survivor of them, and didn't know where to go. So when it rained, I went into a cave. North and South were hiding from the soldiers who looked for them. North was seriously injured, while South had a broken arm. I patched them together. And as time passed by, North, Theta, South and I got friends – More or less. And they told me a lot about the project and the people being part of it. Like you and Maine and CT were close friends."

Wash only looked at her, not saying a word. It made Ala a bit insecure. Shouldn't she have said that?

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to tear open old wounds."

"It's past and gone. The only thing that matters is the future. And as said, I'm taking full responsibility of what happened."

Ala sighed. She really wasn't in the mood of talking about such stuff. The painkillers were making her brain dizzy and the pain clouded her mind too.

"Look, we could talk about that a little bit later, when I'm clearer in my head. At the moment I don't feel like being in the right position to have so serious discussions.

"I guess you're right. You should sleep and get well soon."

"If I ever will be with this arm." Ala looked at the limp and unmoving metal part of her body. She still felt like this _thing_ wasn't part of her body. But it would be from now own. Obviously they hadn't been able to patch her sound arm back at her body.

Wash didn't say a word, only looking at the metal parts coming out under the sleeve of Alaskas shirt, before disappearing under the bed sheet.

The black haired girl didn't know Washington for long. But she knew that reaction. He was thinking. And taking all the blame on him.

"Wash."

Nothing.

"Wash." This time a bit more insistently, but again nothing. The brows of the black haired furrowed.

"Wash!" slightly shaking him at his shoulder, she made him look up again. He still seemed to be halfway in thoughts, but that would be the best she would get at the moment.

"Listen now. First: It was my decision to fight The Meta. So it's my fault if I get injured. And Second: It was also our decision to help you. You may think you forced us, but that's not true. You could never force us to do something we don't want." A small smile appeared on Alas lips as she watched Wash closely, who seemed to have some trouble to proceed her words.

The Freelancer nodded, but didn't say something, nor did he move. So again there settled quiet between them.

"You know." Again Ala spoke up, what made Wash look at her. "I don't know if it is relevant. But that with the arm was The Meta. Not Maine. Whilst I was caught in his grip, I felt like he was struggling with himself. Like someone wanted to stop him from pulling more at my arm and making it come lose. Like someone tried to save me. I'm sure that was Maine. As of Norths narratives he was way too docile to do something cruel like that."

A small smile appeared on Washs lips as he got up with a low groan.

Making her lay down, Alaska only looked at him confused. She didn't quite get what was going on at the moment. But her question got answered as he covered her with the blanked and said.

"You should sleep now. Rest and decent sleep is the best thing you could get at the moment."

"You don't stay here?"

"As much as I'd like to, but your arm still is very sensitive. I don't want to cause you more pain than you already have."

"Oh, okay." Replied Alaska a bit sheepishly. She really felt stupid for asking and not considering her hurt arm.

"It's okay. And thank you." With these words, the blond leaned down and gave her a short kiss before disappearing out of the door with a short 'Good night, Ala.'.

The next morning came slowly. It felt like an eternity. Alaska had been lying awake during most of the night, thinking about what happened. What happened during the fight and what happened as Wash shortly dropped into look after her.

Her arm still hurt, but it had gotten better. It now was more a dull aching pain. Not like fire would burn her alive as she had woken up some hours ago.

Slowly the rising sun lightened the room up and the black haired felt relieved. She was afraid of the dark. And the dull light of the bedside light hadn't helped her this night. Perhaps she had lost her arm and was afraid to lose something more in the dark? Or that The Meta would linger there, waiting to tear her apart?

She didn't know, but it made her shiver and pull up the blanket even more.

During the day, Doc came to check on the healing state and Simmons came by to make adjustments and train with her how to use her arm. There were only small things like lifting the arm and moving all joints. Opening and closing her hand, moving her finger. Just to get a basic understanding and feeling for her new body part.

She had lied to herself long enough. She would never get her arm back. Her flesh arm. So she would have to accept and live with the tin can attached to her body.

And as she had to accept this new part, she would also need to get used to it. To get to know it and how to use it in battle. To once again fight with the others against their enemies.

Luckily they hadn't waited too long to replace her arm, what made her body remember most of the movements and which nerves had to be activated for that. It was only necessary to make… some adjustments, as the metal arm was a little bit heavier than the normal one.

So Ala was most of the time busy with getting to know her arm. At the end of the day, she was able to use it almost normally.

And it had helped her to keep her mind busy and not thinking about her and Wash.

Yesterday, before he left, he had kissed her. Not an amicably peck on the cheek. It was a tender and gentle kiss on her lips. She still could remember the feeling as if he had kissed her some seconds ago.

As her shoulder muscles hurt because she burdened them with the training, she laid both hands on her lap and began thinking about that particular happening.

As if she invoked it, it knocked at the door and Wash came in with a tray. There was a steaming dish on it and a bottle with unsweetened tea.

"I brought you dinner."

"Thanks. Have you already had yours?"

"I'll take it later."

"Why don't you eat with me?"

There was a short silence between Ala and Wash, while he looked at her, still holding the tray in his hands. Obviously, he didn't seem to know what he should answer.

"It's pretty lonely to always stay in here on my own. I really would appreciate it if you would eat with me. The others surely are already eating in the kitchen. So if you're eating with me, you also won't be alone, ne?" smiling the black haired looked at Wash who still seemed to have troubles proceeding this information.

After some moments then, he gave Alaska the tray and put the tea on the bedside table. "Okay, give me some minutes."

It didn't take more than five minutes until the blond returned, bringing a tray with food with him. It was different food than Alas. She still had some kind of soup with very well cooked vegetables in it. To not overburden her stomach. Even though she would have loved to have some of Washs food, she didn't ask. She knew that this would be too much and make her throw up.

During dinner, they both talked with each other, joking and discussing about the guys and the watch out duty they were on. Everybody decided to stay here and give Ala time to heal before heading out to the next battle. And even though they tried not to urge Ala, she knew that she had to get well as soon as possible.

But that was her second worst problem at the moment. Her most important problem was Wash, who was sitting on the bed and eating dinner with her. He had kissed her yesterday. And Alaska didn't suspect Wash to just deliberately kiss every woman he met. So she suspected that this was something special. But what? Should she ask him?

Observing Wash she came to the conclusion to better say nothing. He seemed troubled and tired. She would observe how everything would develop before say something. Washington obviously had other things in mind. More important things.

"You look troubled."

"Yeah, lot of stuff going on." It was surprising, but towards her, Wash was really honest whilst he often lied to the others. Even though Alaska knew some things about Wash, she never told the others. She didn't want to backstab him. He trusted her even after such a short time and she wanted to keep that up. To give him a place where he could be like he was without being paranoid that she could backstab or betray him.

"You wanna tell me?"

Wash rubbed over his face as he already was done with his dinner. "About your arm, about The Meta, about the Epsilon Unit. There's just too much going on."

"You know, if you want you can always come to me."

"Yeah thanks." A small but thankful smile appeared on his lips as he looked over to the black haired girl.

"Are you done with dinner?"

"Yeah, I feel like having eaten enough for ten days."

The blond again smiled before he took both of the trays and left the room. Only to return some minutes later again with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands.

Ala raised an eyebrow, looking at him with a skeptical look. "You can't sleep well with the coffee."

"I know."

"You aren't really sleeping at the moment."

Wash didn't reply as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I see your shadows under your eyes. You don't sleep well."

"May be."

Now it was Alaska to exhale. That stubborn guy. Sure they both were Special Ops and both trained to not show any kind of weakness. But he was overdoing it sometimes.

"How about staying here for the night?"

"You know what I said about that yesterday."

"Pish-Posh! My shoulder is fine and if I'm in pain I can still turn around. I also have a sound side, so I can also lay on this side. In addition it surely would help me to sleep better." Remarked the black haired with a wink and an impish smile.

A bit confused the Freelancer looked at Ala, obviously not really knowing what to think about this situation.

"Sleep better?"

"Yeah…" Alas smile derailed and she scratched the back of her head with her sound hand. "You know, I'm afraid of the dark."

There was a long pause between the two until Wash spoke up.

"You're kidding me."

"No really, I'm fucking afraid in the dark. Didn't it seem odd to you that I always have light on during night when sleeping? That's because of that. The last years I somehow was able to keep my fear in check. But since the happening with my arm, I am again afraid of the dark." Her smile got awkwardly. Talking about her arm was her way to avoid the names The Meta or Maine or stuff. To avoid that unpleasant memory would come up again.

"So? Will you stay?"

Again, Washington looked at her without saying a word. Then, after some moments, he got up. "Five minutes, okay?" And disappeared out of the door.

Alaska was sitting there a bit baffled. What was she supposed to think of him? He always was so contradictory that she really didn't know what she should think about him.

Sitting there and taking some sips of the tea, she waited if Wash really would return. She didn't know him for long, but she was sure that he would keep his promises. And indeed after some moments he returned; only wearing his civvies.

"So you mind making space for me?"

"Absolutely not." Skidding over to the edge of the bed, so that Wash could lay between her and the wall, she waited for him to lie down. If she was lying like that on the bed, her metal arm would be on the opposite side of Wash and a bit protected if he was moving occasionally.

The black haired girl felt the moving of the mattress as the Freelancer lay down and waited for her to do the same.

Taking her last sips from the bottle, she put the bottle on the bedside table and turned out the light.

"Aren't you afraid in the dark?"

"I guess when you're around then not. And it would only detain you from your sleep."

"Mh." Wash only replied. Feeling for him, she then carefully lay down, putting her metal arm carefully on his belly. Snuggling close to Wash and putting her head on his chest, she could hear the strong and regular beating of his heart.

She could feel that Wash tensed up for a short moment, before he relaxed and let one of his arms sneak around her waist, pulling her close.

In the dull moonlight she could see that the Freelancer had turned his head and looked at her. His grey eyes were shimmering like silver in the moonlight.

Also lifting her head slightly to better see in his eyes, she felt how he moved. How his face got closer to hers. And this time, it wasn't surprising for Ala what he was doing. So she straightened up a bit and met his lips halfway.

It was a gentle and tender kiss. Not urgent and all stressed. Just two pair of lips who met each other and carried many feelings in them. Even though Ala whether knew her nor Washs feelings really. That guy came into her life some days ago and turned it completely upside down. Since then she didn't know what to think.

But this kiss, even though it was gentle and tender, felt so intense, so good. It wasn't the first kiss per se. But the first time she kissed him back. Somehow Alaska had the intention that every kiss they shared would be like the first kiss. It was just too good to be an imagination or something ordinary.

Separating, Alaska laid her head back on Washs chest, closing her eyes with a happy smile.

"Good night, Wash."

"Good night, Ala."


	15. I'm sorry - Wash and Ala

"Erm, it's a long story…" It was lunchtime in Valhalla and the blues were sitting together, eating the meal Ala had made for them. She wasn't a really good cook, but as they had the agreement to alternate regularly between the four of them making dinner, Alaska couldn't just back down. Wasn't fair. But what she heard during this lunch, simply was killing all her hunger or appetite.

Caboose was sitting beside her and already done with his second dish, just listening to the conversation, which now was turning around the A.I.s. And where they were. North and South had told her lots of things as she had been living with the Dakota-Twins. Also about the A.I.s. North also introduced her to Theta. They had gotten best friends soon. And she also often helped Theta sleeping when she was silently telling him stories or sing a little song when North was too weak to walk around and Theta too scared to sleep.

Bizarrely Wash suddenly got extremely evasive to questions around this topic. About the place where the A.I.s where. But it was Caboose who took over the task to tell Ala the truth. "Agent Washingchurch-"

"Caboose! I'm not Washingchurch, I'm Washington!"

"Don't distract from the subject Wash." Made Alaska the Freelancer shut up. Turning to Caboose she asked: "What did Wash do, Caboose?"

As fast that the black haired had trouble to understand it, Caboose said: "He deleted them." Obviously not in the mood to be corrected or interrupted again.

There was a moment of silence on the table, everybody had stopped eating. The air between them was so thick that you could actually cut it in pieces with a knife. Slowly Ala turned around, while she had to proceed the information, until her eyes landed on Wash, who was looking straight at her.

"What?" Her voice was low and threatening, but higher than usual.

"Caboose's right, I deleted them."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" With a strong jolt, Ala shot up from her seat. The chair was falling over, landing on the floor with a loud clattering. The dinner table was pushed away from Ala about ten centimeters, only to be stopped by Tucker, who was hit in the stomach by the table. Washington who already expected that kind of reaction had gotten up in the same moment as Alaska.

"I deleted them. The Meta had them. And besides, since Maine became The Meta, there would have been no chance for the A.I.s to live in peace. He would have found them and tore them away from their partner, if the fragments wanted or not."

"That's no excuse for what you did! It doesn't mean only you and Epsilon didn't work that it always had to be like that!" Snapped Ala. She knew those words were harsh and not true. And that she wasn't supposed to know it, but she was angry with Washington for doing that. Theta simply hadn't deserved this fucking fate!

Spinning around on her heels Ala snatched her helmet and left the blue base with a stomping pace.

The three guys of the team were still in these positions they were as Ala left, as if the moving only of a finger would cause Ala to return and shoot them. Only Tuckers occasional coughing was to be heard as he still was struggling to get air in his lungs and keep the meal in his stomach. As he finally seemed to be able to breathe halfway normal, he looked to Wash who still had his eyes glued to the door and seemed deep in thoughts. "Shouldn't you go after her?"

"At the moment I only risk to be shot. I'll wait until she cooled down a bit and returns herself."

"Wow, she really must hate you now."

"Shut up Tucker."

Late in the night, Ala returned. The sun never set here, so it still was sunny although Ala felt tired.

After walking through the caverns, occasionally hitting a boulder or something else and then sitting on the ground and just remaining there for some hours, she returned to the base. She was tired and she felt her right knuckles swell up. As she had been sitting there, she had slipped out of the gloves and the helmet. She also didn't put it back on as she returned. What seemed to be a fault because she hit again a rock as a flash of anger suddenly sparked up. It made her knuckles burst open and swell up. So her right hand was hanging limb beside her body. But she didn't care. If you were too much of an idiot to look for protection when hitting something hard, then you had to live with the consequences.

Wash had seen her return; she was coming out of the caves, her white armor only being visible when she was walking past a dark boulder. Otherwise you could have thought of her as another spot of snow on the grass. He was sitting on the roof of the base, everyone else, reds and blues, were asleep. Getting up with a sight, knowing that he would have to clear that with a stubborn, hurt and angry Ala, he went down the ramp to the entry of the base, where Ala just disappeared. He already saw that one of her hands was hurt, as she wasn't wearing neither her helmet nor her gloves. But as he got to know her until now, she would simply refuse medical treatment and act as if nothing happened. That was often like that. Because she didn't want to end in the sick bay. She was a Special Force trooper after all – Just like Wash.

"You should wash out the wounds at your hand out."

"Get lost, asshole!"

Wash sighed. She still was angry. But that didn't stop him from his determination to talk to her. Okay, then the other way around. Quickly getting the first aid kit out of the bathroom, the leader of the team went to Alas room. There was no real lock, or to say it better no unbreakable lock. So it didn't take long for the Freelancer to get in the room of the white soldier who was slipping out of the rest of the armor. Obviously, it took longer with the injured hand.

"What the fuck?! Did you lost the last piece of decency?!" Alaska had shot around, staring at Wash with obvious anger. Obviously, she still hadn't calmed down. At least he didn't seemed to get shot by her anymore just because of that.

"We need to talk." Stated Wash, staring directly in her eyes, ignoring the fact that he just bluntly stomped into a girl's room while she was pissed and undressing. Before getting to her room, he had quickly slipped out of his armor into his comfortable sleeping clothes. Outside the base, he was never to be seen without armor. However, talking to someone was less threatening when you weren't wearing your armor.

"Couldn't you have waited until I at least changed my clothes?"

"Feel free to do it now, although I doubt you would be able to take off your suit without feeling the pain in your hand."

"Asshole!" Cursed Ala, obviously not in the mood to talk as she began to peel herself out of the suit. Wash at least was decent enough to turn around and look away.

Once as she was out of the top part, she slipped into her sleeping shirt before taking out the rest and slipping in her training trousers. Biting back a painful hiss, she opened her braid and brushed her hair before braiding it again. Using her hand as if nothing happened. But it wasn't like Wash wouldn't notice the slightly stiff way of using it, the slightly slower way her hand moved.

As she then turned around, she looked at the soldier who was still standing there, the first aid kit still in his hands. His back was still turned towards her. Well, if she would, she could strangle him right here and now. But that wouldn't be fair. She wasn't that angry anymore. Just hurt. "Haven't got lost until now?!" She snapped, crossing her arms and looking at her leader with an angry glare. Said guy turned around with an obvious serenity what tempted Ala almost to punch him for that.

"Not until we talked about what happened today at lunch." In addition, his voice was so fucking calm, what made Alaskas anger rise even more.

"Don't know what there should be left to talk about."

"To me it seems there's a lot."

"As if I would talk to someone who was pretending and playing along and exactly knowing that it wasn't like that. You're a liar."

"I know that. But that's exactly the point why I came to explain why I did it."

"Oh I know. You did it because of mere mercy, deleting the A.I.s. Have you ever asked them if they wanted that?"

"Did the Meta ask them if they wanted to join him after he took them away from their former partners?"

Now Ala went silent and only looked at Wash who still was standing there. On the first sight, he seemed relaxed, but she could see in his grey eyes that he wasn't as relaxed as he pretended to be. He was right. The Meta had taken away the A.I.s from their initial partner, if they were dead or alive, if they or the fragments wanted that or not.

Ala exhaled deeply. "Okay, see your point, perhaps it was better. But that didn't change the fact that you lied to me."

"How should I have acted then? Tell me?" Now also Wash seemed to get a bit unnerved as his tone got slightly snappy. "Should I just come by like, oh hey Ala nice to meet you! Oh by the way, I deleted the A.I.s., including Theta."

"I'm not suspecting you to act like that. But there were enough moments where you could have told me that." Again Alaskas face darkened.

"In those moment I had other things in mind. Like getting Epsilon back in that damn unit or making sure you survive." Snapped Wash, throwing the first aid kit on the bed and throwing his hands in the air. "I'm sorry okay? I didn't tell you. But I simply didn't knew how to bring over that message without making you upset like you are now. So how the fuck am I supposed to bring that over?" Now also Washs patience was over, his tone irritated.

Again, the black haired stopped for a brief moment, taking the braid over her shoulder and playing with the loose end of it. It was a sign that she was thinking and/or was embarrassed. That she was considering the facts they were discussing right now. "Okay, you're right. There's no way to bring it over smooth. But that didn't change the fact that I'm pissed and sad about the fact that Theta and the others were gone."

"You were really clinging onto Theta weren't you?"

"North had been my best friend. And so it's only natural that Theta soon got it too."

"I see. I'm sorry for that. But I had no other choice to weaken the Meta. Also Alpha had sacrificed his life for that. It wouldn't be fair if I wouldn't have fired the E.M.P. and make his sacrifice go to waste."

"Yeah." Alaska seemed tired. She often cooled down as fast as she flared up. Now she was only tired and sad about the loss of her friends. She always had hoped to at least see Theta again after she got to know that North had been killed by his own beloved sister.

"I only hope he's on a better place now. Together with North." Letting herself flop onto her bed, she stared up to the ceiling, one hand under her head, and the injured one on her belly. She believed into the live after death. Even for A.I.s. Because they lived too, they made a memory in the head of several people, and that's why they also earned a life after death. And mostly for Theta she hoped he would be again together with North. He really was clinging to him and North was looking after him just the way the little insecure fragment had needed it. They were a perfect team, not only on the battlefield.

"Yeah, I hope too."

"Liar."

"I know. Now let's treat your wounds." Replied the blonde in a matter-of-fact-voice as he sat down beside Ala.

"I don't like being treated."

"I know, but you can't fight or even trigger your machine-guns when your fingers and knuckles won't get fixed the right way."

Without any more word, the black haired sat up and gave Wash wordlessly her hand. Cautiously he laid her hand on his lap where already was a towel located to catch up the blood. Silently she observed how he gently and carefully cleaned the wounds, fixed the fingers and the knuckles and gently wrapped the hand up in bandages. It hurt like a bitch, but Ala didn't whimper or curse. She was responsible for the injuries so she wouldn't cry now.

After Wash was done and had given it a last examining look, he gave Ala the ok. Carefully she laid her hand on her lap, together with the sound one. She knew that Wash was thinking. She could see it in his eyes. She didn't know him for long, but that she already knew. She just somehow knew it. But she didn't say a word to Wash. He wasn't the type who needed to be pushed to get out with what he was thinking. If he wanted to tell that.

"I'm sorry."

A bit taken aback, Ala only blinked and looked again at Wash. She had looked on her hands as she noticed that he was thinking. "What?"

"I'm sorry I said. For not telling you that I deleted the fragments. I didn't know then how important Theta had been for you."

Again Ala sighed. "It's okay. I overreacted too. How had you been supposed to know it when you didn't even know me. I'm sorry too. I think that that what you did was the best possibility then. It's just… I patched South and North together as I found them. Then, suddenly, they left. I had no chance to tell them goodbye, as I had to escape from South. Otherwise I would be dead too. That's what saddens me. I always hoped to, at least, have a chance to say good-bye to Theta. To tell him that everything is okay and that North is okay where he is. That I'm okay…"

Wash, who was putting away the stuff from the first aid kit, now came back and sat down beside her. He laid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She didn't fight against the comfort he was giving, instead she closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. After some moments, she could feel him leaning his head against hers. "I know now how important they had been for you. And I'm sorry. I just had no other possibility."

"It's okay. I think they're better off where they are now than here in this world."

"Yeah, that's true."

Ala could feel him nuzzle his face in her hair, but she didn't react or say anything. She just sat there and let herself get comforted by Wash.

After some moments more, the blond lift his head and straightened a bit up to make Ala sit up too. She didn't want to sit up, but otherwise she would have fallen to the bed fucking ungraceful. Or on Wahs lap. So she just looked at Wash who was taking the First Aid Kit. "It's already late. You should sleep. And I think I'm going to bed now too."

"You don't stay?"

This only brought Alaska a puzzled look from Wash. Seems like he wasn't able to classify this question. Well, he had never seen her personality when she wasn't wearing her armor. When she was wearing her armor, she was a soldier. There was no space for private emotions – Or at least almost no space. But when she was out of her armor, she often showed her private side. But as she was out of her armor only to be crashing out in her bunk two minutes later, nobody except of her had ever really seen this side of her

As Wash was doing nothing, Ala just sat there, slightly disappointing before grinning awkwardly. "Then go get lost! Don't stand here and put down roots!"

Now there was realization in Washs grey eyes as a small smile appeared. Putting the kit on the bedside table of Ala. It was most likely that nobody of the others would use it just now.

"Rather not, but I guess you need some comfort."

"You will know." Alaska only replied. She wasn't so sure any more about him staying with her, but she wouldn't be able to back down. She had to go through. Even though it felt fucking awkward.

Crawling on the bed and laying down, he let Ala snuggle close to him. It had been long time since she lastly had been huddled up so close to a man, who was gently stroking through her hair whilst she was listening to his heartbeat.

Although it had been so long ago, and they 'only' were good friends, it felt so normal to Ala. Like they would already have done that before. Feeling Washs lips against her forehead, she only giggled lowly. Soon after, she was fast asleep. And listening to the quiet and regular breathing of her, Washington fell asleep some minutes later.


	16. Spin the bottle - Wash and Ala

They did it! Tucker that son of a gun had really made it! They had made up a plan according to his ideas and the really managed it! And they stopped the war! The Rebels and the Federalists were making slow steps towards each other, really trying to get an agreement working for both of them. They were just a bunch of idiots, but they really managed it. Stopping a civil war without losing anyone of their team really was an achievement.

After they returned, the Feds and the rebels settled on giving them a huge house which was mostly intact to live in. They were living together the reds and blues, until the civilians would have a spaceship to fly them back to blood gulch. So they would live in there until this day. But the upper story had gotten damaged by the war, so they had not enough rooms to make it possible that all the guys and girls would have a room on their own. So it was really fast decided that Carolina, Ala and Grey were sharing one of the biggest rooms. Lopez and Sarge, Simmons and Grif and Donut and Caboose together. Tucker and Wash would get their own rooms. Tucker as reward for making that genius plan, and Wash because he was the leader.

For this night there was a big party announced in their house. Everyone would come. Kimball, Doley, Smith, Palamo, Jensen, Bitters, everyone. They were celebrating a huge party, and soon the guests all left. The four recruits now where the bodyguards of Kimball. And said chief and the other one, Doley, would have another day of tough bargaining ahead of them. But they didn't want to miss that party. That was something all of them appreciated. Grey didn't leave. She stayed. She now officially was the team medic of the reds and blues. Who didn't want a sadistic and psychotic team medic?

As said, after the guests left, the mood soon began to loosen and as the first bottle of vodka was empty, Donut suddenly had the idea to play spin the bottle. As everyone agreed to play, after they got threatened by Grey to get cut into pieces and patched up together the other way around, everyone sat down. Except of Carolina and Tucker. They weren't allowed to play. Grey forbade it because of the still fresh wounds they had. She already hounded Tucker and Carolina twice for that. And as of Doley, nobody had survived a third hounding by her.

Sitting down, Donut explained that they were going to play an alternative way of spin the bottle. The person who was spinning the bottle and the one on whom it pointed, would have to drink a shot. There were little glasses on a tray. Half of them filled with water, half of them filled with alcohol. But the longer the game was going on, the less water was to be found in the glasses. In the end there was just alcohol in every glass.

So it wasn't really surprising that they soon reached a point where most of the guys began to lose interest in the game and were focusing on something else. Sarge was flirting with Grey, who obviously was more trying to stay awake than really listening to him. Thanks to Kimball and the others, they had armchairs, a couch and some chairs to sit on.

In one corner of the room, Caboose laid there, curled up in a ball and sleeping out his jag soundly. He would wake up tomorrow and know nothing about it. And that guy wouldn't even have a fucking hangover! Donut was almost the same. Well, when only talking about the sleeping. But unlike Caboose you would hear him whine all day long about how much his head would hurt and that he would have to die because of it.

Tucker was sitting on the couch, sulking because he wasn't allowed to drink. But now, seeing the guys staggering around and making fools out of themselves – at least a part of them – he slowly began to enjoy it. Alaska even heard him mutter something about being happy that he was one of the sober guys to watch and laugh about the drunken ones, especially Grif.

Talking about which. He was maggoty. His voice was slurry and almost not comprehensible as he was talking to Simmons while clinging to him. But as the minutes went on, the talking of him slowly faded away and he only was cuddling to Simmons, obviously wanting to be close to him. Simmons was drunken too, but he was acting weird, even when blasted. Against Sarge he was kinda aggressive, insulting and threatening him. But when Grif wanted something of him, he turned to the complete opposite. He was loving and caring. Ala observed the couple on one of the armchairs while nipping at a glass of water. And only water. Simmons was sitting sideway on it, whilst Grif was more laying on him, cuddled closely to him, face in the crook of the neck of Simmons. He seemed to be asleep, only the occasionally moving hands gave away that he wasn't.

But Simmons had some other problems just at the moment. Grif was cuddled so closely to him, he could feel his breath on the skin at his neck, and the hands ghosting over his metal arm. And it was fucking pretty clear that he was making approaches to him. Often Grif tried to turn his head around, to kiss him, but Simmons turned it away so Grif was only pressing his lips against Simmons cheek. He was helpless now. And taking advantage of a helpless person would be unfair. But if the helpless person was making approached, would it still be taking advantage? He wouldn't take advantage of the helpless person when the approaches came from him? He would just be responsive to the approaches. But they were the approaches of a helpless person nonetheless.

Before he was able to think more, he felt how glass hit against his teeth really painfully. He wasn't sure if all his teeth were still at their place, but he had no time to complain as he felt his mouth being filled up with vodka. Grif, holding the bottle, only muttered in a slurry voice: "If you schtill rableto sink, fen yrnt drunk enouf."

Really not being able to not drink the alcohol, as he had to swallow the four gulps left in the bottle to breathe, he knew he would be as maggoty as Grif now was. But somehow he didn't care when the soldier with the orange armor would stay with him like that.

Carolina was leaning against a wall; unburdening her hurt leg and observing everything with an obvious glee glinting in her eyes. A grin played around her lips as she observed the guys staggering around and making fools out of them. Alaska approached the freelancer, leaning against the wall beside her. "Pretty funny, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but you don't seem to be really drunken."

"Oh, I am, but I know how to handle my liquor. And the water here makes me get a little bit clearer in my head."

Carolina looked at her, the amusement glinting up. "But?"

"But that doesn't stop me from making a fool out of me this night. For that I'm still drunk enough."

The female Freelancer of the team laid her head in her neck and began to laugh loudly. Also Epsilon joined in as he was standing on the other side of Carolina, also observing everything with amusement. He had never seen this bunch of idiots like that. It really was amusing. They were making even more fools out of them as they already did on regular base. The mood was light and loosened, so nobody cared about her loud laughing. Obviously, Carolina was really amused by Alaska. "Nice one. So better make the best of it."

"You bet. Gonna get some drink before the guys drank out everything."

Turning around, the black haired girl hadn't really time to make a step, as Wash suddenly shot around the corner in a rush. Considering his staggering and the wild jittering with his arms, he wasn't really able to stop his pace. In addition, his feet were obviously too slow for the speed he had, as he floundered and was falling towards Ala. She wasn't really thinking about what she should do, she just stepped forward, catching the completely blasted Washington up. "Whoa, easy there, buddy."

"I wasch schust looking fo you."

"Well, you found me after all." Answered Ala with a slight chuckle, while carefully making Wash stand up again and lean against the corner he just rounded to enter the room. He shouldn't fall on his nose like that when leaning against two walls in the corner. Also Alaska felt the dizziness of the alcohol and that her tongue was heavy. But she wasn't talking as slurry as Wash now. But it was pretty funny though to listen to him.

So she would be able to shortly leave him to get her drink. She made an extra big one because you never know when the guys drank all the alcohol. Also she shortly went, no, more swaying a bit, to the kitchen and got a glass of water. Returning to Wash, he was still standing straddle-legged in the corner, leaning against the wall, but she hadn't considered the fact that he now was sinking down to the ground. Returning and getting one of the small tables so put the drinks on, she went to the blonde. "Come on buddy. Here's no good place to sit down."

"Wy? Bacoosche isch alscho schleeping."

Alaska and Carolina snickered about the way Wash said Cabooses name. Pretty funny to listen to that. As Ala managed to make Wash stand up as good as he could, he gave him the water with the promise that it was alcohol. It wasn't surprising that he drank three glasses in total. Well, a maggoty guy was easy to trick. Now, as the alcohol got cut, he seemed to get clearer in his head. He was able to stand on his own and the utterance was a bit better understandably. But that didn't stop him from gently taking the hand of the black haired and just hold it, whilst she was standing in front of him to catch him up if he should fall.

Carolina beside the two observed them. As Wash seemed to be distracted by something, the teal Freelancer shortly tapped on Alas shoulder. "You should know that he could get pretty clingy when he is drunk. He was always hanging at Conneticut earlier. Could get annoying."

"You mean CT? Yeah, know that. North told me." Carolina blinked, but decided that it wasn't the time to talk about that.

"Just you know. You have to get pretty clear to get rid of him in this state."

"Yeah, but it's okay. I'm fine with that. As long as he isn't like that all the time."

"Hm, would be pretty annoying."

"Yep, that is. But for once I don't mind. I doubt he will remember tomorrow what happened here."

"Ar yu talking but me?"

"No Wash, just about the party." Replied the white soldier, looking at Washington who wanted to get her attention by tugging at her hand.

As he was satisfied, he again began to look around, whilst Ala again looked to Carolina. "You don't seem very happy."

"Well… The last time I was at a party I had been with York and my friends."

"Oh… I'm sorry. Must be hard for you."

"Don't be. It just saddens me, that's all. However, I guess, I go to bed. I'm tired because of the painkillers anyway."

"Yeah, well then, good night."

"Good night. And keep an eye on the boozehound here."

"Don't worry he'll be fine." With a smile and a nod, the Freelancer disappeared.

"Whasch up wif Carloina?" The slurry way of talking hadn't gotten better.

"She was tired and went to bed."

"Oh, sche scheemed to be schad."

"Well, I guess this party made old memories come up." Replied the black haired and looked at the spot where Carolina disappeared. She had looked really sad. Everyone knew that she still loved York deeply, even though they hadn't seen each other for years and even after Yorks death.

It was also making Alaska sad. Understandably. Ala in her place would be feeling the same when she would be around guys who seemed to be happy and watch several couples flirting with each other, knowing your love is gone and wouldn't return. A really fucked up situation for Carolina.

Poor soul.

Alaska only hoped that she and York would be happy in their next live and wouldn't have to be separated like this.

"You look schad too." Blinking a bit in surprise as Wash was speaking clearer; she turned her head to look at him. Obviously, the water helped him to get a bit more sober. Nodding, she again looked to the previous spot. "It saddens me that Carolina is so sad. She didn't deserve that. Whether her nor York nor anybody."

Washington didn't say a word to that, instead she felt him pulling her close. Yeah, Carolina was right with the clinging. But she found it sweet nonetheless. At the moment, this pulling close and taking her in an embrace really was something she could need. Leaning against him, she could hear the regular beating of his heart. "Sche will be fine, don't worry." Washs voice still was slurry, but she was able to understand him better and better.

"Yeah, maybe. But I'm still worried." Looking up she could see that Washington was observing her. It looked pretty awkward as he was leaning against the wall, her leaning against him, standing between his legs. But still, even though he was blasted, he looked serious as he watched her. She couldn't put a finger on it. Perhaps it was only because she was as drunken as the blonde looked. Still looking in those grey eyes, clouded by the alcohol, she felt him coming closer. Ala too turned around slightly and straightened up to meet his lips halfway. It wasn't the first time they kissed. But it felt every time like it. The pressure of Washs soft lips against her, how they moved together. It made her head spin and feel incredibly light. Letting her hands sneak around Washs neck, she pulled him closer, as well as he had done some moments ago. He had his hands around her waist and had pulled her as close as possible.

Licking over the bottom lip of Wash, Ala felt Wash being responsive right away, opening his mouth and starting a French kiss. A low sight was to be heard from both as they carefully and gently began to start making out.

On the armchair, Simmons was still lying there together with Grif, the alcohol was now completely in his system. And as only half of the body was human, he felt the alcohol even more. Everything was turning and he felt like throwing up when he was closing his eyes. He needed to look around to not lose his orientation. Shuddering as he again felt Grifs fingertips against his neck, he looked down to the lazy guy of the red team. He had his eyes closed and seemed asleep, but his hands still were wandering around. His fingers trailing over his neck and upper chest. Shortly glancing over to Ala and Wash, the maroon soldier could see them making out. It wasn't all slobbery and passionate. It was slow and gentle, but seemed to be intense nonetheless. Alas hands were gently ruffling through Wash blonde hair, whilst his hands were resting on her hips.

Feeling a low pressure against one side of his head, he just gave into it, turning his head as the pressure wanted to make him. He knew who wanted him to turn his head. And why. But he didn't care anymore. So Simmons closed his eyes whilst turning his head, capturing Grifs lips in a kiss. Finally the orange soldier got what he wanted from Simmons all along. He didn't hesitate to ask for a French kiss and soon got granted it from Simmons.

The party slowly came to its end as most of the people were sleeping in a corner or were going to bed. Also Simmons was ready for some sleep. Grif also. He was still awake, but it would be a question of time, until he would fall asleep.

"Hey Grif, I wanna go to bed." Mumbled the Cyborg. "Yeah, me too." Was the sleepy answer. But Grif didn't move. So Simmons gently began to move that his roommate would stand up too.

Both of the soldiers were trying to steady the other, whilst they were staggering to their room like that. Luckily the rooms were also on the ground floor. So no climbing stairs. Reaching their room, Simmons – Who still was clear enough – Opened the door, dropping Grif on his bed and then swaying to his own. Gosh, since when was the ground that uneven? He somehow managed it to slip out of his shirt and his jeans without falling to the ground, he just wanted to put on his comfortable sleeping clothes. But he hadn't gotten the chance to. Suddenly he was grabbed and spun around, kissed so forcefully that he landed on his bunk with Grif atop of him. This was the second time this day the orange soldier unexpectedly dropped in on him like that. But well, he didn't care. Letting his hands sneak around Grifs waist, the Cyborg replied the kiss gently. Grifs hands were wandering over his body what made Simmons shudder. Was it the alcohol or did he really thought of these touches as thrilling?

Turning them both around to lay on their sides, also the maroon soldier let his hands wander over Grifs back. He hadn't heard him slipping out of his jeans or shirt, but he was also only wearing boxers. It made Simmons shudder only by thinking about the situation he was in. But he was tired. And the lazy movement of Grifs hands showed him, that he was as tired as him. So, although Simmons was pretty disappointed, the drunken orange soldier soon fell asleep, cuddled closely to Simmons chest. And said person didn't want to throw him out of his bed. So he groggily felt for the blanket before covering them and crashing out soon after.

Separating from each other, Wash and Ala were trying to get some air in before capturing again each other's lips. But this time, Alaska noticed something. They were the only ones awake in here. Everybody else was gone or asleep. "Hey Wash, wait."

"Why?" He sounded displeased, his brows furrowed.

"I think we should go. Everyone's asleep in here." Now Washington seemed to somehow snap back just enough to look around and notice that Ala was right. He shortly nodded, before pushing of the wall, grabbing her hand and swaying towards the rooms with her. But instead of dropping her off in front of her room, he just dragged her along to his. She wasn't really minding it and she wasn't caring. It was not because of the alcohol. She really didn't mind being with Washington. They often slept in the same bed and kissed and cuddled. Even though nothing seemed final, they were just enjoying each other's company.

As Wash had closed his door, he never had let go of the hand of the black haired girl, he turned around, kissing her again. Alaska had already suspected him to do that, so she was again meeting his lips with hers halfway, again starting a French Kiss. The kiss wasn't as gently and carefully anymore. It was getting more passionate from moment to moment, more urgent. Letting her hands slip under Washs shirt, she felt him shuddering and sight lowly as she touched the bare skin with her metal hand. Letting said hand and the flesh one wander over his chest, higher and higher, until she reached his shoulders and made him take out his shirt. They had to break the kiss for that, and whilst the blonde was struggling to get out of the shirt, Ala used the moment to take in the sight. He was well build, his muscles were clearly visible. But also the many scars he had gotten over the years. Some were faint, almost not visible, indicating the high age. Some were still very well visible, some even shimmering light rose, what told Ala that they had been heavy injuries some weeks and months ago. Dropping her head, she began to kiss her way down over Washs cheek bone, over his neck, down to his collarbone. The Freelancer lift his head, moaning lowly, while his hands wandered down, gripping the buttocks of Ala and pressing her close, before lifting her up and making curl her legs around his waist, to carry her over to the bed. Laying down with her, he now also began to caress the neck with soft kisses whilst he began to take of the shirt of hers. Slowly shoving it over her head, he again captured her lips in a kiss.

Sitting up, the black haired helped Washington to open her bra, before again laying back down, bringing him with her. It was intense and thrilling. And it made the tingling in her body getting stronger and stronger. Everywhere he touched her it felt like lighting up her skin on fire and when the fingers left that place, the skin felt like itching. Her whole body was longing for his touches, for him, to continue what they were doing now. Leaning her head back with a low moan, she let her hands wander down to Washs hips, lowly moaning to the caressing of her neck and upper body. "Mh… Wash…"

Said person shuddered, but didn't stop in what he was doing. But obviously it was triggering something in him as he carefully, but insistently pushed forward with his hips with a hearable moan. The bulge in his jeans was clearly visible by now. Letting her hands wander further down, Ala lift her head to again trail kisses over Washs shoulders and collarbone. It made him shudder and moan lowly, while he was fiddling with the braid. Obviously wanting to open it. During her time as soldier, she had gotten into the habit of always braiding her hair to not have the problem of less sight because her hair hung in her eyes. And during the night she braided them to not have a nest on her head in the morning. But she didn't mind Wash per se that he wanted to open it. It only tugged at her hair as she was partly laying on it. "Wait, wait a second Wash." Muttered the black haired into the kiss, before she pushed herself up, until she was sitting on the bed. Washington growled lowly as her hands left his hips, but he didn't fight her as she wanted to sit up.

Reaching behind her head she quickly pulled the hair ties out and loosened her hair a bit. Single strands were falling over her shoulders. Now again turning to the blond and again kissing him, she felt him running with his fingers through her hair. Her hands again wandered down to the hips of the Freelancer, teasing the skin right above the belt, what made Wash again shudder and moan. Their breaths were uneven and panting, not really making it better in kissing each other again and again.

But Ala couldn't stop herself from doing that. She just liked it too much. Whilst her hands rounded his waist she again began to caress Washs chest and collarbones, making him again shudder and moan lowly. Opening the belt and making the blonde take out his jeans, what he did a bit clumsy but as fast as possible without hurting anyone. After that, he again kissed her, pressing her back on the bed. She felt his hands travel over her body and bust, playing with the nipples, sometimes kneading one of the breast carefully, but nonetheless forceful. It made her squirm and moan under him.

A tugging at her jeans indicated the black haired, that the Freelancer also wanted her to take off the jeans. She lift her hips a bit, so that Wash was able to take them off. With the jeans, also her panties were removed and she was now laying there open and vulnerable. But she didn't care. She knew that the blond wouldn't hurt her. Whether now nor some when else. Kissing her bust, what made Ala lay her head back and moan with pleasure, she felt his hands rummaging over her body. One was wandering around her bust, making her shudder and sight, whilst the other wandered over her tummy and finally reached the place between her legs. His hand trembled slightly and he also had stopped kissing her bust as one of his fingers slowly and gently searched for the bundle of nerves. As he found it, Alaska moaned a bit louder than before, spreading her legs a bit wider. It made her whole body tremble as he took courage out of this reaction and began to slowly caress this bundle, whilst taking up the kissing again.

"Ah… Wash… Please… Please don't stop…" She hated it to be so pleading, but just in this moment, she didn't care, she just wanted that the blond would keep up with what he was doing. Pressing her body against Washs she could feel the sweat beading on his skin and how his heart was beating fast. She also could see it on one of the veins in his neck. She was throbbing in the pulse of his heart. Reaching down again, Ala didn't hesitate to let her hand slip into the shorts and carefully encircling his stiff member. Only this action made him shudder and moan, whilst his hips pushed forward insistently. Slowly beginning to stroke his shaft up and down, adjusting to his speed of thrusting, she heard him moan her name. It caused her also to let a moan hear. That just sounded so thrilling. Combined with his touches and his hot breath against her skin made her almost go insane.

Tugging at his shorts, she wanted him to take them off, as well as stopping the caressing of hers. If he wouldn't stop she would get off just by the touches. And she wanted to enjoy that moment a little bit longer. As he was done taking off his boxers, Washington again leaned down to kiss her. But Alaska broke the kiss shortly after, what made Wash stop a bit confused. "Wash…" Again a shudder went over his body. The black haired wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling the crook of his neck with her face, whispering. "I want you."

Again, a shudder rocked his body, accompanied by a low moan. Seems like she had pulled the right switch as his whole being reacted to these words.

Gently making her lay down, the blond-haired man sat up and began rummaging around in his bedside table. There was his travel kit, out of which he took a little package. "Already suspecting something like that?" muttered the girl in his ear as she also sat up and laid her arms around Washs neck from behind. A grin appeared on Washs lips. "Nah, I rather be prepared than to stop in the middle of it."

"Hm, you never change, huh?"

"Not really."

Whilst the Freelancer was fiddling with the little pack, his fingers were shaky, and Ala could tell from the way he was fiddling that he was nervous. In addition, Alaska didn't made it better as she was gently kissing the scar on his neck. There was an old scar from the implantation of the basis for the board with the A.I. and the receiver. And there was a new scar over the other. Washington had told her that he had been hit by locus. Also the big scar on his back was from the attack in the canyon. He also had been dead as of his narratives. And that had shocked Ala. But it was even more shocking to see the scars of these lethal wounds and imaging how big the wounds must have been to cause such scars. Softly placing kisses on his neck, Ala waited, even though her whole body was longing for his touches and kisses.

As he seemed to be done, Wash turned his head to again kiss Ala, who had laid her head on his shoulder, occasionally kissing his neck. Replying the kiss as eagerly, she felt him move to again crawl back on the bed and settle between her legs. She had spread them for him, bending them a bit that he would have a better angle.

Wash wasn't the first man who she had sex with. And she wasn't it for Wash, of that Ala was sure. But she felt nonetheless a bit nervous, even though she was ready. Every time you were having sex with a new partner was somehow like having the first time again. Because you didn't know how it will be, how he would react. But the blonde didn't gave her a chance as he kissed her passionately and began to push inside her.

Breaking the kiss and moaning, laying her head in her neck, she only enjoyed the feeling of him pushing inside her. Soon, he was buried completely. Washs whole body was shivering and trembling and his breath was uneven. As he caught his breath, he began to move, picking up a passionate rhythm. Lifting her hips and wrapping her legs around Washs waist to have a better angle she felt him move inside her. And this feeling was incredible.

The tension and the heat increased fast in Alas body. She soon felt like she would reach her limits. But she wanted to feel that just a little bit longer, just a little bit more! One of Washs hand moved over her bust, whilst the other was beside her head to steady the man hovering above her.

His thrusts soon got more impatient, more urgent, his hips beginning to jerk uncontrollably. And he was fucking good! The black haired felt her whole body tensing up more and more. Soon she reached a point where she couldn't hold it anymore. Her whole body tensing up, arching her back she whimpered Washs name as she came.

Her walls clamping down on his member and the lowly whimpered name seemed also to be too much for the older. "Aaah… ah… God, Ala… I… Nnnnggh!" Suddenly Ala also felt him tensing up, moaning and panting through his release. Hot puffs of air brushed against her neck as he buried his face there.

After riding out their combined climax, they just laid there for several minutes, catching their breath. Wash was now laying on top of her, his arms under her head. Ala had her arms wrapped around his neck, playing with a strand of his hair. Alaska still wasn't really down from her high of pleasure she just experienced as Wash straightened up and slowly and carefully pulled out. It made her shudder and whine lowly due to the brief feeling of loss. But she was too tired to really care about. She felt Washington move besides her, fiddling with something and sway around in the room. As he seemed done, he returned to the bed, crawling on it. He was wearing his boxers and Ala assumed that he had thrown away the contraception.

Well, normally they asked if they could stay with the other for the night, but now, Ala didn't even think of asking. She was already half asleep. Also her lover didn't seem to mind as he felt for the blanket and pulled her in a close embrace. Snuggling closer to Wash, the black haired fell asleep no minute later.


	17. Sharing a bed - Wash and Ala

The first thing Wash noticed when waking up was a terrible headache. And the feeling like having a pelt on the tongue. Clear signs of a hangover. He remembered that they had a party and played spin the bottle. They all got pretty blasted. After going on toilet, he wanted to look for Ala. She was his favorite after all. Walking round a corner, he tripped over his feet, only to be caught by her. She seemed drunk too, but her balance still was better than his. Helping him stand up, he reached for her hand, just because he wanted her to be close to him. A bit later he pulled her in an embrace only to kiss each other some moments later and starting to make out. And from then on he had a blackout. He had absolutely no idea what happened after. The only thing he knew was, that he was sticky and sweaty and felt somehow different from yesterday. Beside the headache and the hangover.

Opening his eyes he first only saw blurred and the brightness in here was blinding. Grumbling the Freelancer again closed his eyes, only so snap them open some moments later. Looking to the ground he only asked himself what bomb hit in here that here was such a mess. Clothes were laying around everywhere. A movement beside him attracted his attention. It was Ala, she still was sleeping soundly, closely snuggled up to him, and naked.

Wait a second, naked?!

Looking around he saw now her clothes and underwear amongst his clothes. What the fuck happened here?! Okay there was only one possibility but seriously?! Sitting halfway up to have a better view over the mess, he brought Alaska with him, who slowly awoke.

Slowly stirring awake because she was lifted up, Ala blinked her eyes open. Looking at Wash, whose glance alternated between her and the clothes, she noticed that he was confused. "It's morning, let's sleep a little bit longer."

"What?" Washs voice was a bit higher than usual, but at the moment, Ala neither cared nor noticed it.

"Not so loud. My head kills me. And I'm tired. Wanna sleep." Mumbled the black haired, snuggling closer and trying to make him lay down again. But obviously Washington had other things in mind.

"Ala, what happened here?"

Reluctantly sitting up and rubbing over her eyes, Alaska only looked at him confused. "What what happened?"

"What happened here, in this room? What did we do?"

"You don't remember?"

"I wouldn't ask if I would remember. I only remember making out with you, but after that… nothing."

"We had sex." Stated Ala in a matter of fact voice, sitting up completely what made the blanked slip off of her shoulder, down to her waist. Why did he had to discuss that now, couldn't he wait until her head wasn't try to kill her anymore?

"We had what?!"

"Uhm, we had sex." Now Ala really got worried, he was looking so shocked and confused. As if it was a bad idea what they did.

Wash was confused. They really have had sex? That explained why he was feeling sticky and sweaty. But he didn't got how it happened. Okay, how it happened was clear after thinking of it. They went to his room and well yeah, it happened. But he was confused nonetheless. He didn't know what to think of the situation and if Ala was just kidding him. Standing up he began pacing around in his room, collecting all his clothes before he said to Alaska, back still turned to her: "I think it's best you go now."

"What?" Now it was Alas voice, which was high and sounding incredulous.

"You better go now."

Opening and closing her mouth several times without saying a word, she almost desperately hoped that it wasn't true. That Wash would turn around, smiling and say that it was a joke. But she knew Wash. He wouldn't make a joke about such a thing. Looking sadly at him, Ala began to get out of the bed. "If you want so…" Standing up she got her clothes and shortly dressed herself before leaving the room silently. He hadn't looked at her. And she didn't look at him. She just had left. She hadn't even told him good-bye. She just disappeared. Going to the room she shared with the girls, she got fresh underwear and went to the shower.

Normally she wasn't someone who takes long showers. But this time she was standing there, staring at the wall while the water was beading over her back. They have had sex. Okay they both had been drunken, but Ala thought that it at least had been mutual. He hadn't told her to stop or showed signs that he was uncomfortable. He had taken part in this as much as she had. But according to Washingtons reaction it hadn't been the case. Obviously it had been the alcohol that made him do what he did. She somehow felt guilty. She had been more sober than him and should have stopped this whole thing. But she thought it was okay as he was making approaches to her and obviously had been okay with going further.

Escaping the shower, she put on her clothes and took a headache pill. Well, here goes another day. Coming out of the bathroom, she headed to the living room. In there was still sleeping time. All of them were laying somewhere in a corner or the couch or the armchairs, sleeping soundly. Also the two only sober ones hadn't shown up. Obviously were the painkillers they got from Grey strong and knocking them out some hours. She really seemed to be the only one who was awake right now. Well, she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, so she could at least clean up. Using her time for more reasonable things than thinking. In the end, it took her longer than normal cleanup as she had to be silent to not wake up the guys.

Soon it was almost clean. Fortunately, none of the guys had puked until now. So she silently walked around putting a bowl down beside everyone. They would see it when waking up and have the feeling to puke.

After that, she also brought the bowls to the people who were sleeping in their rooms. Entering silently the room of Grif and Simmons, she saw them both still sleeping soundly, huddled up closely to each other. But as maggoty Simmons and Grif had been yesterday they surely did nothing more than just crashing out right away, cuddled closely to each other. Putting the bowl down in front of Washs door and knocking shortly. He also had a hangover and looked pale. He would perhaps need it too. As she had rounded the corner, she heard the door open and close again. Wash was still up. But didn't want to see her. Well, if he wished that, she would correspond to that.

After everything had been cleaned up she was at loss. Everyone in the house was still asleep. Until some days ago there had been a war outside the door, so it still was possible that someone would shoot at her when coming out. And making much things in here was out for the count too as everybody was sleeping. To avoid dumb questions, Alaska then decided to go up to her room. Grey was downstairs and Carolina surely still sleeping. She would lay down and act as if she would sleep. It was bright now, so she wouldn't be afraid of the dark.

Slipping into the room, she could see the sleeping figure of Carolina. She seemed to enjoy the days where they were able to rest and get their wounds healed too. Ala's bed was directly at the window, so she had to cross the room to slip into the bed. She didn't change clothes. Nobody would see it anyway that she was wearing her jeans and shirt. The black haired pulled the blanket up to her chin, curling up to a ball and turning around so that her back will greet incoming guests. Looking outside of the window, she saw that it was a rainy and cloudy day. So for once, it would wash away the blood and the dirt outside. To start clean and pure into a new era.

She didn't know how long she had been laying there. Carolina had gotten up and shortly returned after again showing up and trying to wake her up. Alaska was acting to be asleep and Carolina seemed to notice that she wanted to be alone. Therefore, she left soon after. Nevertheless, after some time Carolina returned, now really trying to shake her awake. But Ala wanted to be alone.

"Go away and let me sleep."

"You aren't sleeping Ala."

"Yes I am."

There was a heavy sight before she sat down on the bed beside the black haired. "I know something's up. You're acting strange. I heard you coming to the room. You hadn't been here the whole night. And the only one being up had been you. Because, as I got up, everyone still was asleep, but they had bowls and it was mostly clean. Therefore, I assume you cleaned up before coming up. You also smelled freshly showered when you walked past me."

That Carolina only talked about her gave her away that she hadn't seen Wash the whole day. Alternatively, that he was playing his role perfectly as usual. Not giving away that something was bothering him.

"Yeah I cleaned up, needed something to do."

"And why did you need something to do? As Grey said we should all relax and try to get our wounds healed."

"I'm fine."

"Obviously not."

Ala didn't reply. Carolina was right. But she couldn't tell her. It was too private. And if Wash was regretting it and even was embarrassed about, she would have no right to tell freely about what happened. Curling a bit more, she hid her face in the blanket.

"You usually don't curl up into a ball. In addition, your voice tells me that there's something up. Normally you sound cheery and composed. Not so sad like now. As if the whole world would break apart. You don't want to tell me what's up?"

"No."

Carolina didn't listen. She knew that kind of stubborn girl. She never had shown that she actually was able to show some sensitivity, but she was able. Therefore, she was sitting there, continuing to think aloud. "As I remember you promised me yesterday to look after Wash who was completely drunken." The black haired flinched at the mentioning of the Freelancers name and curled up more.

Aha, that was it. Something happened. "As I went to bed, you two were pretty drunk. I guess you made out?"

There was a long silence and after that a small nod. Carolina continued: "But as I guess, you didn't kiss the first time, right?"

"Yes."

"So there must have been something else."

"After making out, I suggested to go to bed, because everyone was asleep in the living room. I thought he would drop me off in front of our room, but he brought me to his room, without letting go of my hand. Arrived there, we… had sex."

Carolina blinked. Wow, that was pretty fucking direct. She already knew that Alaska was a direct person who rarely was beating around the bush. But that she was also like that when it came to delicate things, she hadn't expected of her.

Ala curled up even more after telling Carolina that they had sex. It wasn't because she was embarrassed; it was because it saddened her.

"Well, having sex is something positive, so I don't get it why you're so sad then."

"It wasn't the fact that we had sex." Alaska slowly began to tell. She felt like some kind of a barrier broke inside of her, making her tell all the stuff to Carolina. Some tears fell down on the pillow. "It's the fact that he literally threw me out of his room this morning. He got up totally shocked, gathered his clothes and told me to leave."

Carolina sighed. That wasn't true, wasn't it? That idiot really did that? It wasn't new that Wash sometimes backed down from something when the ice under his feet got too thin. However, that was really the top of it. "Yeah, now I understand why you are so sad. You know what? I'll bring up something to drink and to eat. I know you aren't really hungry and stuff. I know how it feels, but try to eat nonetheless. Your body needs the energy."

Ala nodded again before Carolina left, got Alas dinner in the kitchen and brought it to her. She sat with her until she had eaten up before leaving the room and going down. The black haired girl had asked her if she could leave her alone. She didn't feel like having company. Carolina could understand that. You didn't want to have anybody see you when you were at the brink of a breakdown.

On her way she met Tucker, in whose hand she shoved the dish. "Clean it up for me, I have something to do."

"Whoa, what's up? Did someone steal your panties?"

"Clean it up!" Carolinas voice was dark and threatening which made Tucker turn on his heels and bring the dish to the kitchen right away.

But he wasn't thinking on cleaning up now. He was curious. So he followed the redhead how she knocked at Washs door. As he didn't open, she just walked in. Washington was sitting on the bed, obviously up to say something, but his former boss was faster. Building herself up in front of the blonde, she put her fists in her hips and looked at her former teammate.

"I'm really beginning to ask myself what is going on in the head of yours."

"It isn't that easy."

"Oh yeah? First making out and having sex with Ala and then throw her out of the room just like that?!"

"I panicked okay?!"

Rubbing her nose bridge, she listened to Wash before again looking at him. Anger sparkling in her green eyes.

"I'm really asking myself if you're either the biggest idiot I've ever met or the biggest asshole."

"Would say both in this case." Alerted, Carolina spun around only to face Tucker who was coming out of the shadow from the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sorry babe, but you appear, get something to eat, only to return about an hour later furiously, shoving the dishes in my hands and telling me to clean it up? That makes me suspicious. That's practically screaming that there's something up." He flashed her a grin, his white teeth shimmering bright against his dark skin.

"Now to you." Tucker then suddenly got dead serious as he looked at Wash. "You can't really be serious?! I mean, what a dick move is that? First banging her and then throwing your girlfriend out of the room?"

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Insisted Wash.

"Lover for fucks sake! Whatever she is! But it's so fucking obvious that I'm already asking myself if you're blind. You two like each other. And what you did is giving her the intention that you only used her for having sex. And, on top of that, only because you were blasted. That's a fucking shit feeling you gave her. No wonder is she so sad. You know, she didn't show up the whole day."

"That's because she's lying in her bed upstairs and pretending to be asleep." Commented Carolina, obviously letting Tucker hound his leader. And his words seemed to hit a soft spot as he looked at Tucker with big eyes. The teal soldier only looked at him with confusion. "Don't tell me you didn't got to that conclusion by yourself. Okay Carolina, he's officially the biggest idiot you've ever met. This guy is a hopeless case."

Carolina who was leaning against the wall now again came closer, uncrossing her arms. "You know Wash, I told her that you could get kinda clingy when you're drunk. But she said that it would be okay. That she would deal with that. But what you made with her this morning was something nobody could deal with. That is ditching in the worst possible way."

"What should I have done then?! Asking her if she want to marry me?!"

"No Wash. But not throwing her out. Why did you do that anyway?" Carolina still was mad about him. But she also wanted him to explain himself.

"I panicked! I'm waking up, having a fucking hangover, remembering nothing and then I see that Ala is lying beside me, naked and I only in shorts? I know it was dumb how reacted, but in this moment I had no other idea, okay?!"

"And why did you panic?"

"Because… Because I don't know if it only happened because I was so drunk. And I don't want that it's getting awkward…"

"About the being drunk, I don't think that you need to worry. So sad how she is I don't think that it happened just because you were blasted. Would have happened anyway. At least from her point of view as I see that."

Washington didn't answer to Carolinas statement. He only glared at her and pressed his lips to a thin line. So the teal Freelancer continued: "And it will stay awkward until you get your ass up and clear everything."

"You think I wouldn't know that?" Wash obviously was pissed. Really pissed. Well, who would like to have a mirror, directly displaying what you didn't want to get pointed out.

"I know you're smart Wash. And I really hope too that you also know that waiting too long would make everything only more difficult. So talk to her. She's really sad about it and crying since she came to our room and laid down. I don't tell you when, but do it soon. She's alone in our room if you look for her. I'll keep Grey away for this night."

Without any more word she grabbed Tucker by the collar and dragged the cursing and struggling guy out of Washs room, closing the door behind him. She knew that they had talked enough. He would have to think about it and then he hopefully would make the right decision. Dropping Tucker off at Grif, Simmons and Donut, who all needed something to drink and eat and some painkillers after coming to, Carolina headed out to search for Grey.

Ala didn't know what time was. She had been laying in her bed, sometimes laying on her belly, but most of the time curled up to a ball, making herself as small as possible. When she wasn't sleeping, she looked out of the window. It was getting night. Obviously, she had been here the whole day. And her only company had been Carolina. And shortly Grey who checked on her about her mental state before leaving together with the teal freelancer. She heard them talking about staying away this night. Being alone a bit and thinking over the stuff would surely help. Ala still was stubbornly clinging to this opinion, just because she tried to hold her feelings down. But her mind was in such a turmoil, she wasn't really able to hold them down completely. Only when thinking about what happened in the morning the tears came again. And fell on the already wet pillow.

Steps were coming closer. Alaska shut her eyes fast. The girl's room was the last on this hallway, so when steps were audible they only had one direction: Coming to their room.

A knocking sound was to be heard. Followed by: "Ala? Can I come in?"

Immediately, the black haired tensed up, but didn't say a word, nor did she move. She just was laying there and acting as if she was sleeping. She also tried to relax her tense muscles, just to play the sleeping girl.

But getting no answer was something Wash obviously already had expected, so he just entered the room, even though she didn't ask him in. The first thing he noticed was that Alas hair still was open. It was spread over the pillow like a river of pitch. It had followed the movement of her curling up as she had laid down. Or her hair looked like that at least. So Carolina had been right about her being in this room all day long. He didn't know what to do. He never had such a situation before. Well he had it before, but not so serious like here. And this time it also was somehow different. Alaska was important to him. More than Connie ever had been. Ala was… more than just some kind of temporary distraction. Or to be together for some time and then separate, just going separate ways because there was nothing left to say. A bit lost the Freelancer stood in front of the bed. Ala still showing him her back huddled up in the blanket.

However, what he saw was, that in the blanket was a ding. Someone had been sitting there. So perhaps he should sit there too?

"May I have a seat?"

There was no answer from the girl and Wash just knew that it would stay the same. She didn't want to talk to him. She showed that pretty clear. But they had to discuss that out. It would be up to him to make the first step. Carefully sitting down on the bed, trying not to hit the girl laying there unmoving, he tried to get a glance on her face. It was only short, because Ala hid her face in the blanket. But he could clearly see the tracks the tears had taken on their way down. She had red and puffy eyes from crying. It made Wash feel like someone punched him in the stomach. Normally you embrace someone to comfort him or her when crying. But he couldn't embrace her. He made her cry after all. He really had messed it up. After sitting there in silence for some minutes, he sighed, rubbing with his hands over his face. Obviously, Ala wasn't the one to start talking. So he would have to do it. But he didn't know where to start… Again, sighting and rubbing over his face, he then decided to begin with something. Otherwise, nothing would happen.

"Well… I… I know I made a mistake. And I'm really, really, really sorry about that." Ala still didn't move as he began, so Wash decided to go on. "I know it sounds idiotic, but I got panic as I woke up and didn't remember what happened. I guess it happened because, the last time that happened I was dead for some time and before that I lost several days as they took Epsilon out of my head." It was a try to explain why he panicked like that.

"It's no excuse for what I did, and I wanted to apologize to you for that."

Again, there was a long silence. Wash sighed. "I… I also reacted so, because I don't want that, what is between us, to get awkward. And I was afraid that we only had sex because I was drunk."

"I wouldn't have urged you to something if you hadn't wanted it." It was the first time for hours Ala spoke again. Her voice was dull and shakily. She still was lying there, unmoving, eyes open but still staring somewhere to a far, far away place. At least she talked again.

"I realized that too now. I was deeply wronging you. And I'm sorry about that."

"And it wouldn't have gotten more awkward than it is anyway…"

"Hm, so you think it is already awkward?" Wash had noticed her trailing off. Reaching over to the bedside table, he took the glass of water and held it to Ala. She should drink something. First, it seemed like she would ignore his silent offer, but then she slowly sat up, taking the glass and drinking some sips. Holding it in her hands and starring into it, she mumbled: "What do you think is it then? We're sometimes sharing a bed, cuddling making out, now we had sex. However, nothings really settled now. How would you describe this situation?"

Now it was Washington to not say a word. Alaska was right; they never really talked about that stuff. It just came slinking that they got what they were now.

"Well, this situation is… unusual."

"You and your fucking diplomatic way of talking."

"Okay, its awkward. Let's settle to that. But I don't really know what this is now. We surely are lovers by now. After last night for sure."

"Oh? Didn't got the impression like we're that. At least _you_ threw _me_ out of _your_ bed _and_ room. You locked yourself up. Isn't a normal behavior towards his lover..."

"Yeah I know. It wasn't right how reacted. And I'm really sorry for that. And I really wanna make up for that." Wash looked at Ala who still was holding her glass, staring into it. "I know I hurt you badly as I reacted like a dick today morning. I'm sorry, really. I… Just can say that I'm sorry and try to make up. If you give me a chance to do so." For the first time he got in here, Ala lifted her head and looked at him.

Her eyes were red from the crying and they looked somehow dull and sad. It hurt him almost himself. Noticing that Alas glass was empty he asked her: "Do you want some more water?" a small shaking of her head said Wash that she didn't want it. Gently reaching out and taking the glass away, he put it back on the bedside table.

"Look, I don't know if I will be able to have a normal relationship. After this mess I went through I'm always really careful who I trust."

Ala nodded small, looking down on her now empty hands. "But that doesn't mean that I would try it. But I can't guarantee that it will work. But if you want to, I'll try it."

"Really?"

"Really." Now Washington smiled, before he leaned forward and embraced the black haired girl. He was serious with her. Even though he couldn't tell if it was already love he felt for her. But he didn't want to lose her or make her feel sad.

Alaska now also laid her arms around his neck, burying her face in his crook of his neck. She was just happy that it wasn't like she thought it had been. She knew Washington, she knew his trust issues, and she knew that she had to be careful. But he coming to her, apologizing and saying that he would try to make it better was apology enough.

After some moments, Wash slowly made Ala let go of him, so that he could see in her eyes. They looked much more like before. The happy and cheery shimmer began to reappear again. Shortly placing a kiss on her lips, he then looked in her eyes.

"So… Would you be okay if we share a bed together in future?"

"Of course." A small but happy smile appeared. It didn't look as happy as it should be because of the red and puffy eyes. But he knew that she was happy.

Slowly getting out of the bed, Ala began searching for her sleeping clothes. "What do you want?" Asked Wash a bit confused.

"Well, your room is a single room. In here are sleeping three including myself."

"So you want to change places?"

"I- if you like-."

The older didn't give an answer to that, instead he gently grabbed her hand and lead her down to his room. Before he really would return, he shortly left again to get something non-alcoholic to drink as they both needed it.

As he returned, he could see that the black haired was lying in their bed, already wearing her sleeping clothes and having her hair open. Quickly putting the bottle down beside the bed and changing his clothes, he also slipped into the bed and lay down beside her.

Pulling her close to him, he covered them with his blanket and again placed a soft kiss on her lips, which was replied sleepily by her. Soon he fell asleep, after listening to the slow and regular breathing of Ala for some moments.


	18. Asshole - Grimmons

"Grif! Go over there and just get blown up, will ya?"

"Ah, fuck you Sarge!"

With these words the orange soldier left, throwing the rifle he held in his hands to the side and stomped off. Really, why was he here?!

Every day Sarge tried to kill him about five times before breakfast. About fifty more attempts during the day. No idea how many times he tries it when he was sleeping. Then there was Donut. Living in the house of Doc and mostly not around or out of Sarges' reach to harass him. Anyway, why should Sarge try to kill Donut?

Then there was his favorite soldier, Lopez. The robot had his full trust and was his number one. Lastly, there was the maroon soldier. Simmons. He was somehow a neurotic and a kiss-ass. He always was trying to kill Lopez, because Sarge preferred him. Now the chief even less loved him because he had moved out to the blues. As of his explanations, he couldn't stand the chaos Grif made in their room. However, fuck it; the chaos was on his side! It wasn't his fault that his side included the way to the door because Simmons hadn't want to sleep beside it. Moreover, he seemed to prefer the way how Wash was leading the team and also his sense of cleanliness. So fuck it, why not just switching team?

He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't even notice it that he actually was entering a cave. And that there could be bats. He wanted to get away from the Sarge as possible. So some when, he ended up in a bigger hollow. There was even a hole in the ceiling and the bright sunlight was shining in. There were surely no bats so he would be able to stay here for a while. In the last days, he always had his stuff in the storage areas of his armor. Some Oreos, other food, some water and cigarettes. Sitting down on a spot, which looked most comfortable, the orange soldier took off most of his armor and threw it on a chaotic bunch some feet away. But before throwing the armor away, he took out his stuff, putting it in an dry and cooled place. It was nice here in the sun. Here was even some wood, which probably fell down from the whole in the ceiling to make a fire. Would help during the night. However, collecting the stuff would end up in work, so Grif let them be and first lit a cigarette, taking in the smoke. It was nice here. The sun was warming his skin under the black bodysuit. It was even that warm that he was able to pretend that he was back home in Hawaii.

The sun was even that warm, that he soon dozed off, falling asleep.

He only woke up, as he was cold. It was fucking cold in here! Blinking his eyes open, Grif looked around. Oh, no wonder. It was in the middle of the night and the sun was long gone. So grudgingly, the soldier got up and collected a part of the lots of wood, making a small fire. Lighting it on, he soon felt the warmth return by lying close to the fire. Soon he dozed off again for some hours, to be woken up by the sun shining in and his stomach growling. He had missed lunchtime, dinner and now even breakfast. However, for the moment he didn't want to return. He wanted to stay here. Not even the prospect of food would bring him back to the jackass of Sarge and his team members, which didn't care about him. They were all too occupied in just caring about themselves. Therefore, Grif was almost sure that it wouldn't be apparent if he just would disappear. Eating some of his food and drinking some water the orange soldier made his growling stomach stop and then again wanted to doze off. Sleeping was his favorite pastime. In addition, it wouldn't burn that much calories, so he would be able to stay away some days.

However, it didn't take that long. He wasn't really able to fall asleep again, as he heard loud shouting in the caves. It was Donuts voice and Simmons. "Get lost you idiots." Grumbled Grif, unwillingly to reveal his location. Why did they even make such a fuzz about finding him? Yes, right, that would be Sarges order to make sure that he already is dead and he could start celebrating. Well, for once Grif would do him the favor. Not about the dying part. But about the not showing up anymore part. He would just stay here. Some when would come the chance they all left so he could snuck into the base and get some stuff from there.

"Griiiif! Come on buddy, where are you?" That was Simmons. And he sounded damn close. Still Grif didn't say a word, but also not exactly hiding. He was just sitting there. Everything else would be too exhausting. Well he was a lazy ass but that was how he was.

After some moments more, he could hear steps coming towards him. According to the pattern of the steps and the slight clanking sound of every second step, Grif assumed it must be Simmons. Grif was just leaning against the wall of the cave, just enjoying the warmth of the sun, the cigarette loosely in one corner of his mouth. However, god must hate him as he heard the steps coming closer and closer. Until they stopped at the entry of the cave, where he surely would be in the field of vision of Simmons.

"Gosh Grif! Here you are! Where have you been? Are you okay?" The steps came closer until they stopped in front of him and the low whirring sounds of the mechanical hydraulic indicated that Simmons was crouching down.

"I've been here all the time, isn't that obvious?" Retorted the orange soldier with a pissed undertone. What was this question about? He was here all the time, where else should he had been the last hours?

"As long as I don't have to be around you cockbites I'm very fine." He wasn't sorry for the words, but somehow sorry as he saw the face of Simmons. He looked surprised and a bit offended and sad.

"Why?"

Now Grif really had to laugh about that, flicking away the burnt down rest of the cigarette. "Why?!" His voice was cold and strident. "Donut only cares about celebs and Doc. Sarge only wants to kill me and you aren't there anyway, while Lopez is just Lopez. So it doesn't really matter if I would be around or not. Sarge even told me that the biggest birthday present I could make him would be vanishing or dying. Or both. Therefore, it doesn't really matter if I'm not around. You guys just go after your normal daily business as always."

"That's not true Grif."

"Oh yeah? So tell me then. What's the truth? That I'm surrounded by assholes, who don't really care about me."

"Grif please-"

"Stop it Simmons. You know nothing about me. Nobody of you does. Or cares about me. So why should I be staying with you then?"

"Stop it Grif."

"What stopping?! Tell me what it is if-"

"I SAID STOP IT!"

Completely baffled, Grif closed his mouth. It was actually the first time that Simmons flared up and barked at him. He was completely confused. Why was he getting that angry if he was staying away or would vanish?

There was a moment of silence where also Simmons seemed to be surprised by his sudden reaction. But after some moments, the maroon soldier again took the word: "Grif that isn't true and you know that."

The orange soldier only snorted and Simmons sighed. Stubborn-mode locked in.

"Okay, most of the things are right. Donut is a girly; Sarge is an asshole, which wants to kill you. I'm okay with that. And Lopez is a walking talking can that drives me insane."

"Oh, look who's being honest."

"Grif really, don't act like a little child. Just listen to me."

Crossing his arms, Grif looked at the maroon soldier with a challenging glare. Simmons took it as a good sign. As good as Grifs mental constitution was at the moment.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I moved out. But that doesn't mean that you're all the same to me."

As his crouching position got uncomfortable, the maroon soldier decided to sit beside his pal.

"The sun is cozy here."

"Hmpf."

Grif still was in a bad mood. Well, who could hold that against him?

"I'm sorry for leaving. Again. And I'm sorry that I made you think I don't care about you. But I do. Really."

No answer from Grif, but he could see that he was looking at him with his eyes so blue like the ocean. The sand-colored hair fell into his eyes, what made the blue eyes shimmer even more. Simmons knew that he just was playing to be mad at him.

Lifting an arm and putting it around Grifs shoulders with slight embarrassment to make him lean against his flesh shoulder, Simmons continued. "As Sarge informed me that you just left, I was worried about you." That Sarge actually sent him to prove that Grif was gone for real Simmons didn't say. Instead, he continued: "I was afraid that something happened to you. That you would be injured or worse." He didn't dare to speak of death. At least he almost lost Grif once as he got overrun by a tank. "You remember what I once told you about me becoming a cyborg?" Simmons eventually didn't say the words tank or accident. Grif nodded. It was a weird feeling against his shoulder, but he let the soldier stay where he was. It seemed like he needed that kind of comfort just now.

After some minutes of quiet, where they both were sitting there and enjoying the warmth of the sun, Grif finally spoke up.

"Would you actually mind coming back to the red base? Our room?"

"Well, yes."

Grifs blue eyes lit up.

"But only if you clean up for once."

"Asshole."


	19. Horror Stories - South and Wash

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes!"

"Oh come on Wash, don't be a wussy"

Sighting in defeat, said Freelancer only answered: "Okay, okay." But he doubted that this would be a good idea. They were telling horror Stories. And South loves to tell horror stories. Also Wash and Carolina. Wyoming was mostly only telling his absolutely not scary knock-knock jokes, but they were more unnerving than something else.

"So, who knows a story?" South obviously had taken the lead in this. Several hands shot up, also Wyomings. "No, Wyoming, we don't listen to your oh so scary knock-knock-jokes. They're so fucking old and lame."

"Oh come on, just one and I'll be shutting up!"

"Oh come on, just one and I hit out all of your teeth!"

With an offended grumping, the eldest Freelancer sat back in his seat and obviously wasn't in the mood to listen to the stories. That only because they didn't want to hear his jokes. Well, if he wasn't listening, it wouldn't bother them.

Sitting together, the other Freelancers of the unit began to tell the stories, one by one. They were scary and some of them, such as South, had a way in telling those stories, which made them even scarier.

But some when after midnight, they had no stories to tell left, and so they soon went to bed. It seemed like anybody was bothered by the stories and just went to their bunks and crashed out right away. But there were also some who couldn't sleep, like Wash. He always was the one, who easily got scared by such stories. He didn't believe them, but obviously it didn't hinder him from being afraid of.

So as he couldn't find sleep, he carefully slipped out of his bunk, passed Maine on tiptoes and snuck out of their room. Outside, he first was standing a bit insecure. What was he supposed to do now? Everyone was asleep. Starting walking and getting out of the area where they had their rooms, he passed the sick bay where North was laying after the implantation. He didn't seem to have woken up to now, so Washington decided to check on him as soon as he was up. The nurse on the nightshift was writing down the protocols the other nurses had made during the day.

Soon the Freelancer passed an area that supposed to be something like a lounge. There were some seats and big window where you could see outside.

Walking towards the seats and sitting down on one, he just observed the sky. It was completely black out there. There was no star shining, even though there would be much of them. The only thing he saw was that the four seven niner just left to go down on an exoplanet. Some transporting mission.

On the planet seemed to live many humans. The world was just as bright as the earth was, seen from the space. It reminded him a bit of his home. But he wasn't really thinking on going home. Earth was his home planet, but he never had such strong bonds to his family like other. Therefore, he also didn't use his official birth name anymore. David had died as he got his Agent name: Washington. And by now everybody was calling him like that.

After some time, he was getting bored of the blackness outside and he shortly decided to go to the locker room. He would shortly check his armor who got some bad hits during the training. Whilst walking to the locker room, he thought about Connie. They often had walked through the hallways together, occasionally kissing or cuddling. But it was nothing final. And they often waited until the rest had left the locker room. Just to make out before going to bed. But she had gotten reluctant the last weeks. Something was up, she was making herself scarce. And so, Wash was alone again. But nonetheless the locker room attracted him again and again. So he often wandered over to this room when he couldn't find sleep. It was like a magical spell that made him go there, even though Connie wasn't coming with him.

As he arrived at the locker room and entered it, he first suspected it to be empty. But unfortunately South was in there, just putting on her shirt. As she had nothing under it. So technically, Wash had seen her topless, even though the moment was so short that he didn't really had the time to proceed it. But what he knew was, that South was aware of his coming and also that he had seen her topless. But obviously she didn't care.

"Like what'cha see?"

"Uhm- I- I'm sorry- I didn't- I didn't meant to-"

"Oh come on Wash, stop stuttering around. You sound like a 24-carat idiot."

Immediately the soldier shut his mouth and looked to his feet. He didn't exactly know what brought him here, but he knew that he brought himself into a very bad situation. South would never let him live that down.

"You haven't answered my question."

"Uhm, what?"

"If you like what'cha saw?"

"Uhm…" Wash had no idea what he should say. Because it didn't really matter what he was saying, it would bring him into a hell of a mess. So he decided to better say nothing. But South upset his plans.

"Answer." It wasn't the normal loud and bossy tone she had. It was quiet, but the tone still was firmly.

"Uhm… Yes?"

"You wanna see it again?"

"What?!" Now Washs voice was higher than normal. That came when he had to face something he wasn't able to cope with in the first seconds. Then his voice often got a bit high pitched and a bit whiny.

"Do I have to tell you every fucking thing twice? You hit your head or what?"

"Uhm no, I haven't but I don't really know what to say to, uhm, that."

"How about yes or no?"

When Wash wouldn't be so flustered he would have slapped his forehead about this answer. But just at the moment he had a real fight to get his situation straight in his head and understand what happened here just now. But he wasn't really able of doing so. So he was just standing there, gaze turned down and a head as red as Souths shirt.

And said person now came closer and closer, obviously being delighted by an all red and nervous Washington. And the freelancer with the grey and yellow armor just knew that he had a massive problem now. South wouldn't let him off the hook so easily. And it didn't matter what he said, she would actually make more and more fun of him, turning everything against him.

"So?" South was now standing in front of him, her eyes glinting of glee. Flicking her pony back with a coquettish movement of her head, she began to grin. "So speechless about seeing a girl topless Washington?"

"Uhm no it's uhm… just…"

"24-carat idiot."

"It's just because I wasn't really prepared for this situation."

"Oh yeah? Wasn't it too, but I'm not behaving like dropping dead in the next second. What brings me back to my previous question: You wanna see more?"

Again he gave no answer. Because he knew he was busted anyway. South will be picking him apart piece by piece in here and then lambast him with delish after this night. Wash knew it. South knew it. And they both were standing in this fucking lockerroom just now.

"Wash…" Souths tone got threatening, as she really wanted an answer from him. And no answer would be no solution. He knew the girl of the Dakotas long enough for that.

"I just walked in here. I – uhm – didn't want to… spy on you."

"That's no answer." Now Souths voice was smug. He could see the same grin on her lips without looking at her. He was struggling here for his dear life and she was making fun of him.

"Well, guess I will have to take the lead, huh? So much to the oh so fucking strong gender." Now it really was a damn playful tone in Souths voice and she was already so damn close. Only one step and…

The rest of his thoughts went under in a stream of incoherent thoughts as South suddenly kissed him. It was no playful peck, she really was damn serious about it. Already feeling how her hands slipped under his shirt, he couldn't stop himself from huff. Her hands were damn cold and it made him shudder and goosebumps to appear. But not only because of the cold hands. Letting her hands rest on Washs chest, South snickered.

"Oh, did I catch you so off guard that you're that spaced out, Washy?" That idiotic way of nicknaming the Agent name made Wash snap back in reality.

But surely not as South had suspected him. He wasn't backing down like the insecure and sometimes naïve Washington was doing. Instead he grabbed South around her hips, pulling her close and now initiating the kiss. He could feel her smirk into the kiss and a low 'heh' was echoing in her chest. Pushing her back until she was pressed against a locker, he also let his hands slip under her shirt, letting them wander over her skin. She did the same as she was letting her hands travel up his chest, slightly tickling the skin with her cold fingers. As she reached the top, she made him take out his shirt, before she again caught his lips in a kiss. She first seemed a bit taken aback about the reaction of Wash, but it wasn't unwelcome per se. So she only sighed pleased as she felt his hands wander over her body and up to her bust. Dropping her head, she began to caress the skin of his neck, kissing down the line to his collarbone. Actually she wanted to go further, but Washingtons insistent tugging at her shirt made her stop in her action and let him take out her shirt. She again let him kiss her and let his hands wander over her chest, but as she felt them traveling south, she pushed him away.

Washington was completely confused. First she was making jokes and tempting him and when he was responsive, she suddenly pushed him away. His breath was uneven and Wash wiped away some strands of his blonde hair. They were up to be cut soon, they were too long anyway. But just at the moment he didn't care. He was getting pissed about the show South was making. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! First you're tempting and seducing me and then ditching me?!"

South laughed. And it again was this mean and bad kind of laugh.

"Oh Washy. I never held out the prospect of going further. I always just asked if you want to see my bust. If you had expected more of it, it's your fault." Explained South with her typical smug and cocky grin before picking up her shirt, putting it on and leaving with a wink and a good night.


	20. Cats - Wash, York, Carolina

It was an uneventful usual day at the Mother of Invention. For once, they didn't have a mission, so all of the Agents spent the day training and improving their skills. York of all had to train hard to get used to see only with one eye. It hadn't been long since he lost the left eye due to an exploding grenade in the fight against Tex.

It wasn't surprising though that he was on one of the lowest ranks by now because he was on the sick bay for so long and now had to train his abilities before he would be sent to the battlefield again. Considering the training today, this still would take some weeks. He had gotten beaten up even by Connie and Wash. And Wash normally was at the bottom of the leader board and Connie, aka Conneticut, wasn't even on it because she was a rank under Wash.

It sounded mean, for Wash and Connie and for York, but those were the facts. Technically seen Connie and Wash were the weakest one's here. They got beaten up every time by the others. Sometimes put through a wall when fighting against Maine. But usually they only had some bruises. Rarely a concussion or broken bones.

Anyway, York getting beaten up badly by the two on the bottom of the leader board caused the others to mock the mustard yellow armored soldier, making jokes and fun of him. But he took it with an easiness Wash only admired. He would never could take it so easy. He would have troubles to cope with this situation. Even more when being half blind, trying to do your best and getting mocked for that.

With a low hiss, Wash slipped out of the right underarm armor. He had gotten a painful hit of Carolina. Since Tex showed up she was even more edgy than normally, getting pissed easily and demanding more of herself and the others than some could give. She had gotten merciless by now, not only over demanding.

Examining his arm, he could see that it was badly swollen and a huge black spot began to form in the middle of it. Jep, this hit was well placed and forcefully conducted. He didn't know how this hit was called actually, but she had hit him with the fingertips of a stretched out hand. Like a spear or something. A lot of force on a small spot. High damage and pain guaranteed. Moving his fingers and the arm, Wash had to bite back another hiss. But it looked like it was only a contusion. Nothing bad like a broken arm. So he could keep on training.

He hoped he would get another Agent as sparring partner tomorrow. Although Washington was sure, that Carolina was sparring so much with him to train him. After she was done with him, Carolina used to spar with Connie. She didn't got away much better than Wash. She had a black spot under the ribs on her left side and another on her right leg. Looked like a direct hit with a kick.

Instead of asking if she was okay, the grey armored Freelancer decided to say nothing. She had gotten reluctant and quiet all of a sudden during the last days. She also wouldn't come by to the locker room, if only to talk or to make out or having sex. Wash often sat here alone for hours, thinking about the stuff in his head and hoping for someone coming by to talk to.

Closing his locker, Washington left the locker room, knowing exactly that he would return during the night. Because he felt like not being able to sleep. And this not because of his sore arm.

Indeed, after some time of tossing and turning, the grey armored Freelancer got up again, sneaking out of the room he was sharing with Maine and York. Maine was sleeping soundly and snoring like a sawmill, while York wasn't around. Obviously doing some 'late night training' with Carolina. Strolling through the hallways, he soon landed again in the locker room. He knew that he had some stuff in the locker, which could calm him down.

Like his skateboard.

Which he wasn't allowed to use because he ran over the director some days ago with it. Because York tempted him to show him some tricks in the hallways.

Rubbing over his face with a tired sigh, he entered the room, noticing that someone still was around. York. He just came out of the shower, a towel around his hips and his hair dripping because it was wet. Noticing the younger Freelancer, he lift his hand to wave at him.

"Yo Wash, what's up?"

"Uh, nothing. Couldn't sleep and walked around a bit. And you? Had some _late night training_ again?"

It had took some days and lots of jokes of the others until Wash got what York had meant with that back then. Most of all it had been South, making jokes and comments about Wash being naïve and that he also should have some late night training to loosen up. In the end, the jokes faded away as they then began to mock York for being so uncoordinated in battle and wasn't even able to hit a target when it was holding perfectly still.

"Yeah, but this time it was real training. Because I need to get back on the battlefield. Or I'm going crazy in here. But for going on missions, I need Carolinas approval. And she only gives it when I'm back for good." Explained the older of the two freelancers, slipping into some boxers and afterwards beginning to dry his hair.

"Yeah, right. But she's totally out of it anyway since Tex showed up. Haven't you screwed her?"

"I did! On-"

"Thanks! A confirmation is enough I don't need any details!" interrupted the younger with his squealing voice. York looked a bit disappointed, but didn't say a word.

"You know perhaps what is up with her lately?" The grey armored Freelancer rubbed over the still swollen spot on his arm.

Throwing the towel on the bench on the opposite side of the lockers, he only sighed. "Not a clue. She won't tell me what is up if I ask her. She would only wave me off and say that everything is okay." The one eyed soldier ran a hand through his still slightly wet hair and huffed frustrated.

Obviously he had already tried it and had gotten nowhere.

"You know, I can understand your situation." Admitted Wash, stretching out his legs. It caused York to look at him curiously over his right shoulder.

"Why?"

"I'm sure you already know that Connie and I are in… a closer relationship than others."

"You mean you fuck with her."

"No! I mean yes! But that doesn't matter! And keep your nasty comments for you!" Wash felt heat creeping up from his neck to his face. While he desperately tried to make the other Freelancer shut up.

"Well, since some days she's behaving strange." Began Wash then telling York after the older asked him to continue with a wave of his hand. "She's evading me. In every situation. Even in battle. She doesn't dodge, she evades."

"That's her fighting style."

"Yeah I know, but there are situation where you should block. And she evades. Also in the canteen. When she sees me sitting somewhere, she's trying to get as much space as possible between me and her. When I sit to her at the table, she's leaving as fast as possible without being unfriendly. We used to talk often. And I _mean_ talk. No sex. But since this evading began, she also stopped dropping by." Explained the Freelancer, rubbing over his face. He was tired and he was frustrated. In many different ways.

"Sorry, can't tell you what is up with Connie. She's a good fighter, but beside that I didn't had much to do with her."

"Yeah I know." Muttered the younger, asking himself why he was telling that to York.

Silence settled, while the mustard yellow armored soldier put on his armor and began to get ready to go do bed.

"What I'm asking myself." Wash suddenly began. "How are you able to take it so easy? I mean all the jokes and the people mocking you?"

"Huh?"

Wash rolled his eyes, sometimes he was such a dumbass."

"Since you lost an eye. You degraded from one of the best to one of the worst fighters. You don't even stand a training fight, let alone a real one."

York looked up to the ceiling, before shrugging. "Dunno. I don't think so much about stuff like that."

If he ever was thinking, added the grey soldier in his thoughts.

"I'm just determined to get back to my old position. If I achieve that, I will kick the ass of the guys mocking me now. I'm sure it'll stop sooner or later. As you heard, I'm supposed to get reinforcement. Dunno what it is supposed to be, but I'm sure it can help me cover the blind spot."

"You mean the AI's?"

"Yeah, I guess they're called like that."

The younger sat on the bench, observing the older how he slipped in the shirt and put away the towel. Just then, he saw something in Yorks locker he never noticed.

"York, seriously!?"

"What?"

"You seriously have a pin up girl in _life-size_ in your locker, although you're together with Carolina?"

"Hey I need some silver lining too in my life!"

"I thought you have Carolina for that?"

"Well yeah, but that's also something nice. And as long as I only look no harm is done!"

"I wouldn't be sure Carolina would see it the way you does."

"Then better don't tell her. Or she will kill me and you had to train harder to replace me." Retorted the older smirking. Wash only rolled his eyes.

That guy really was crazy. A fucking adrenaline junkie. He was always doing something what easily could go wrong. Just to have the kick again. And as it went well all the times before, he got boastful and had to do even more dangerous stuff, even more difficult stuff just to have the kick.

What often ended in Carolina chiding the living shit out of York.

"Come on, don't tell me you have no pictures of pusses hung up in your locker. By the way, her name's Camilla"

"Sure I have." Answered Wash calmly.

"So don't scold me for having pusses in my locker when you have them too! What is her name anyway"

"Skylar and Ari."

"Oho! So you have two of them!" exclaimed the tan armored soldier with a broad smile. Only after some moments he knitted his brows together. "Wait… But those are strange names for girls. And Skylar sounds more like a boys name. Are you bisexual?"

Wash felt how his cheeks began to burn. The heat was surely radiating from him over to York, who again was grinning dorkily.

"I'm not bisexual!" shot the steel and yellow armored Freelancer back with a red glowing face.

"So why do you hang up pictures of a guy then?" asked the other Freelancer, curiosity mixing with the dorky grin.

"Because Ari and Skylar are the names of my cats I had!" exclaimed Wash, feeling the heat increasing in his cheeks.

York snorted, the smile disappearing. "You're so boring, you know that?"

"I rather be boring than getting ripped into pieces by my girlfriend for having such pictures in my locker!"

"What pictures?" came a neutral sounding, female voice from the door to the locker room. Both men went immediately silent, tensing up until they were both stiff as a board. Indeed, York had slight panic written on his features. While both men were standing there, Carolina came close, still wearing her armor. She was training until now. Bowing her head to the left, she looked at them with a somewhat playful expression.

"Oh, hey Carolina…" managed York to babble, but didn't say more as he saw how his girlfriend's green eyes fell on the still open locker door and saw the picture of the girl hanging there. Wash was deadly sure that York's life end in latest two seconds.

Instead of exploding like a grenade, she shortly mustered the picture, before looking to York.

"Didn't know that you vary so much in your taste of women."

"Well I- uh- It had been the only picture! I mean- erm- if you don't like it- uhm- I still can take it- well- away!" stuttered York, all of a sudden as red as the youngest of the Freelancers.

Again, the redhead mustered the picture, before stating calmly. "As long as you know where you belong it doesn't matter. Every man needs a ray of hope in his life." With those words, she turned around and disappeared in the other row of the lockers to undress and shower.

The two male stood there in silence, not really knowing what to say, until Wash then finally spoke up with a silent voice, so Carolina wouldn't hear it.

"That was the creepiest thing ever. Of all time."

York beside him scoffed. "Who are you telling that?"


End file.
